One Night
by beeJar
Summary: All human. After 9 years of not seeing her high school crush, Bella is forced to meet Edward at his request. Lots of laughs as she tries to escape several times but fails... well she actually falls.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

ONE NIGHT

Chapter 1: Encounter

BPOV

Friday 5:30 am, I was woken up by Alice.

"Its spring cleaning time!" She greeted me at my door, holding an array of cleaning products.

11:00 am, spring cleaning was over. Alice ruined it.

"I can't believe you're making do this!" I yelled across the room as I tried to move the garage bags.

"I am sorry but I'm doing this for your own good Bella!" Alice yelled back, not easily amused by my attitude.

"I just don't understand why you can't just go alone, he's your brother, not mine!" I kept yelling at her from across the room.

"Bella, I know you don't want to see him, but he's been asking for you. I think he misses you," she said quietly now standing behind me. _How the heck did she get here so fast?_

"Please Bella. You are the only one who can help him. I've tried, but he refuses my help." She kneeled down at the foot of my bed and placed her hand on top of mine.

_I don't understand …. What does he want?_

"Pretty please, will you have a heart and do this favor for a soon to be mother?' She asked giving me her puppy eyes.

She and Jasper (her husband) were expecting their first baby. She just found out yesterday morning and was already planning her own baby shower. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was the one in charge of it all. But maybe I can make a deal with her?

"Alice, you've only been pregnant for a week. You have to give me more than that guilt trip. Your little pouting is not going to work this time."

_I was not going to give in._

"Fine, I promise that you will not go shopping with me for a week..." she continued as I shook my head, "ok fine two weeks… come on Bella, two weeks without me pestering you. You know you want it." I really did like that deal, better than not doing her baby shower. But, if I took it, I knew what it will do to me later when I see him. It's been to long, almost 9 years. I bet he's still an arrogant bastard. But I need closure too.

"I will do it, if you promise not to dress me up and set me up in all those stupid dates for a month."She reluctantly looked me in the eye, but I could tell I was winning.

"Come on Alice, either way you know what this will do to me."

"Fine, but you also have to listen to what he has to say. Don't walk away from him just listen," She pleaded.

"Alright," I'll let her win this time. I was a bit curious to see what he had to say.

Soon after, Alice grabbed my hand and before I knew it we were headed to Edward's house. At least she managed to let me change clothe. Not that I cared how I looked like to Edward.

Anyways, as we passed several neighborhoods, we reached his. It looked so peaceful and beautiful. I wondered why he chose this place. It didn't fit him at all. The tall trees and the manicured grass looked like a picturesque family setting. Think of Beaver to beaver in the 1950s.

"Bella, please you're going to ruin my interior." Alice spoke trying to remove my hand off her leather seats. I didn't know I was holding that tight.

"Sorry," I mumbled placing my hand in front of me. I was nerves. All this time, I've never asked Alice or her family about Edward nor did I want to know. However, I had always feared this day, the day I would have to confront him and I was not ready.

Alice mentioned to me before dragging me in the car that him and his wife have been living in France all this time and are now divorced. I didn't care where he was or who he married, to me he was dead. He became dead to me right after our high school graduation. I made Alice promise me never to speak to me about her brother again.

"This does not feel right. You have not told me anything Alice. All you've been saying is that Edward needs my help." I said. (I was having second thoughts about this little trip of hers. It felt weird driving up to see him, even though I still kept in touch with the rest of his family. His parents were always wonderful to me and his older brother Emmett became my big brother. We still hanged out every so often, leaving the name Edward behind for my benefit. I guess I'm still very translucent when it came to his name, that's why no one bothered to mention it.)

She was about to give me a response when my cell phone rang. I happily pick up the call, "Hi sweetie, I am with your aunt Alice."

"Mom, when are you going to pick me up?" He asked.

I looked at my watch, it was almost noon. He hated when I didn't pick him up on time. He was a very punctual child. He must get that from his father. But since I'm never on time, he would always call me ahead of time to remain me or make sure I didn't forget.

"In an hour and tell Angie thanks for me." I said.

"Okay mom, love you."

"Love you too." I hanged up the phone and placed back on my pocket.

"Bella, you are right, we need to talk before you see him." She said with a worried expression in her face.

"Alright, go ahead." I can take it.

"Well, it's about Anthony."

"What about my son?" I said defensively. He was the only person who brought joy to my life. He was all I had from my break up with Edward. Well, we weren't technically dating nor did we have an official break up, but I never regretted that night because he gave me a son.

_A beautiful son_

"I think you should tell Edward about Anthony." She finally said it. I couldn't believe my ears. I knew I shouldn't have told her. But, there was no point in hiding it. He looked just like him, which scared me at first. But it also brought me comfort every time I would look into his green eyes.

"Listen Bella, I think it is time. My family wants –"I cut her off.

"Alice, you all promised me that none of you will bring this up again. So now that he's back you want me to just hand Anthony over and say Edward how are you, I am good, I managed to live without you all this time because I had our son!" I said raising my voice.

"Bella, calm down,"

"I am not going to calm down. For all I know, Anthony's dad died over seas and that's it." I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"Bella, you don't understand. Edward has cancer." She said looking straight ahead.

"What?" I mumbled. How can that be?

"Bella, he has been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. He found out about it a couple of months ago after his divorce. That's way he's here."

I sat frozen. I was speechless; of all the horrible things I thought about Edward, I never wanted this. This must be my fault; I knew I shouldn't have cursed him so much specially during my delivery.

"Bella…Bella….earth to Bella." Alice waved her hand in front of me.

"Yeah" I said quietly.

"I am kidding." Alice said laughing.

"What! Are you insane, how can you tell me this and then say 'I am kidding' what kind of sick person are you?" I practically scolded her like she was a child.

"Bella calm down. I just want to see your reaction. And apparently you still care for him."

"I hate you. You know you are going to hell right. Turn around I need to go home."

"No, you're still coming with me. And I am not going to hell because there's a good reason for all this" She insisted.

"And what is that?"

"Well, I can't tell you for sure, but I have a feeling this is good. So stop arguing with me and put back your seat belt, we're almost there"

"Oh no I am not going," no way.

"Yes you are."

"No I am not" I tried to take control of the steering wheel, but failed. I still can't believe how strong this little twig was.

"If you don't come with me so help me God I will tell him myself." She threatened me.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes I would. Now stop, you know this isn't good for the baby." She said rubbing her belly.

"Fine, I am sorry, but tell me one good reason why you want me to go a see him." I said calmly.

"Because he asked me to bring you and he wants to talk to you Bella."

"What is he going to tell me, that he has cancer too?" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe, I don't know. But he's here to stay and is very excited to see you again."

"Well I am not." I said dryly.

"Bella, tell me one thing. Do you honestly think that he knows how much he hurt you? You didn't even tell him about that night. You just pretend like nothing was wrong. What did you expect when he thinks nothing is wrong between you two?"

"I couldn't say anything to him. He had a life set for himself, and most importantly he never remembered what happened between us, it's like he hit his head before going to bed or something" I said looking about the window.

"Well, Bella, think about it, like you said he did not remember. He still thinks of you as part of the family. We had to keep giving him excuses why you could go with us to France, and why you couldn't make it to his wedding, why you couldn't be there for the birth of his daughter." she said.

"He has a daughter." I whispered. I wanted to cry. I can't believe that he had created a living person with that woman.

"Yes her name is Marie. She is 3 years old. After the divorce Edward managed to get full custody of her. Tanya didn't want to keep her." She said with sadness in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't she want to keep her own daughter?" I could never do that. The idea never crossed my mind when I found out I was pregnant with Anthony.

"Because she's a bitch, and you know it. Not only did she get a quarter of a million dollars in assets, but kept the house in France too just so Edward could have full custody of Marie. She even signed an agreement which states that she'll never have any contact with her as long as the money is there." She said bitterly.

"Wow, poor Marie." I felt sorry for her, how could her own mother not want her.

"Well, you never wanted us to inform you about Edward, so now you know what he has been through." She said.

"Did he really ask for me?" I said curiously, I wasn't sure if this was one of Alice's unexpected 'surprise!' plans.

"Yes. You don't know this, but he'd always want us to inform him about you. He cares for you." She said with a small grin on her face.

_I am so confuse, this is too much for me to take. _

"I don't understand…. What about the letter?"

"What letter?" Alice asked confused as she parked the car in front of Edward's house.

"The letter I send him after I gave birth to Anthony." I said.

"You wrote to him?"

"Yes, after talking to Esme. She insisted that I write to him, so I did. But I never heard from him, so I figured that he didn't want to be part of Anthony's life." I was so angry. I waited a whole year and nothing. Waiting for the day he would walk through my door and stay with us. But that never happened.

"Bella, I promise, no I swear, Edward never mentioned to us about a letter. He must have never gotten it." She said.

"Well, maybe not, but still…" I didn't know what to think any more, I think I am going to throw up. _Breath Bella, you can do this._

"My brother would have come back if he knew he had a son." Alice said calmly.

"I believed that too, but he never showed up."

"Bella, believe me, he would've done the right thing." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry. I understand life for him was probably ruff. But I don't want anything part of it."

"Bella, please, if you don't come he'll keep pestering us about you. He has been here for over a month and wants to see you. He has not clue you hate him."

"I don't hate him. I just don't want him part of our lives." Not any more.

"Fine, then tell him so, so he can move on." She said as she got out of the car.

"Wait Alice! I can't do this. It's just too much to take in. I mean, I always thought he got the letter. I thought he was a bastard, but now that it seems like he really has no idea about anything. I can't. I need to think" I got out of the car and started to walk to the opposite direction.

_I need to get out of here, where can I catch a cab. I know, I'll call Angie, maybe she can pick me up._

I was about to call her when I felt light tap on my shoulder.

"Alice I said no." I wanted to slap her, so I turn around, which was a bad idea since it was not Alice. By mistake I slapped Edward in across his chest.

"Wow, Bella" Edward stood there holding my hand.

I froze, I just keep staring into his deep green eyes. They were so hypnotic. I tried to look further in, to see the answers to my many questions, why couldn't he remember? Did he hit his head before going to bed? Was he so traumatize by our special night that he couldn't remember it?

"Bella" he said breaking my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" He spoke again. How I missed his voice. I wanted to say so much, but I couldn't talk. I stood there frozen in time as he kept getting closer to me. We were now inches away from each other. Then, as I tried to breath, it all went blank.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

Chapter 2: Lost

Did you ever try to wake up from a wonderful dream? Nope. I didn't think so.

But, apparently it was time for me to wake up. I had been living this wonderful dream with my son. I managed to raise him on my own. Edward's family tried to give me financial support, but I refused it. However, I couldn't let them not be part of Anthony's life. So, we managed to work out a deal, they could buy him what ever they wanted with the exceptions of gift cards or money of course. And in return, they could never tell Edward about Anthony no matter what. Now, it comes to this, I felt trapped, and a bit hungry. But more than anything I felt annoyed. I was annoyed with Alice. How could she do this to me, I was her best friend, she was my son's God mother for crying out loud. I never wanted to admit this, but I knew one day she'ld take his side. So now, I am in this awkward situation. In one hand, there is Edward, the one who went off to France and was oblivious to what he left behind. Then there was Edward the bastard, who was too arrogant and so full of himself that he didn't even bother to come home, not once.

So many times I've replayed the same scene over and over again. There he stood the day of our graduation, smiling at me as he made his valedictorian speech. I kept smiling back and was happy as a clam. After the ceremony was over, I walked up to him wanting to talk to him about us. All I said to him was that last night was special and that I wanted to see him later. He looked confused at first, but then he smiled and gave me a hug. It felt amazing, I was about to kiss him, when he pulled back and said, "Yeah, I know, it was a great party, I think everyone had a great time. I still can't believe it, we're graduates. Isn't that great Bella!" he said as he shook hands with his friends. I didn't know what to say, and then Tanya walked over and laid her hands across his chest and started to kiss him. I was in shock.

Tanya pulled him back and said to him, "Edward I am sorry I had to leave early last night, what did you do?"

He stared at her and replied, "Nothing really. I think a had too much to drink because all I could remember was Emmett wasted in the bathroom and Alice dancing around in circles."

They both laughed. I continued to stay frozen; he turned around to face me. I must have looked white as a ghost because, the next thing he said was, "Bella are you okay?"

All I could do was nod my head. Then he said, "So, we have to head out, we are going back to my house, do you want to come?"

I was still dumb found it. I just shook my head no.

"Alright, are you sure?" He asked again, but then Tanya pulled him away and I was lost in the sea of students.

I have no idea how long I stayed there paralyzed. All I remembered was that I was back home sitting in my couch as my dad was calling our family doctor. All I could hear was him telling the doctor that I was in shock and hadn't been able to move. Later that night Alice came by, wondering why I didn't go to her house after graduation. At that moment, I just sobbed. I cried the whole night. She stayed with me that weekend. She was the only person who knew about what happened between Edward and me. But now, she betrayed me, so I am going to have to kill her.

"Bella?" God I can hear him calling me. Damn Alice. I opened my eyes and tried to get up.

"Bella, don't get up so quickly." Edward said with a worried face.

"I have to. I have to go pick up umm.." Shit! I can't tell him.

"Its okay, Alice went for you." He said calmly.

"What?" I shouted.

"Don't worry, calm down. She told me you needed to pick up some cleaning products, so she went for you." He said smiling at me.

Still confused I searched for my phone and dialed her cell. "Alice? Where are you?"

"Don't worry Bella, Edward doesn't know anything, I picked up Anthony, I am taking him back to your house. I'll stay with him until you come back." She said with a happy tone in her voice. Great!

"How am I going to get back home?" I said in quite voice trying to hide my conversation with Alice. Edward was still seating in the couch waiting for me.

"Maybe Edward can give you a ride?" She said.

"Alice, please I need to get out of here." I whispered.

"Alright I'll tell Rose to pick you up." Thank god she didn't argue with me. Okay I can do that, I'll wait for Rose.

"Fine, tell her to come right now. I mean it right now."

"Okay don't worry I'll call her." With that I hanged up the phone.

"So, Bella, do you want anything to drink?" he asked as our eyes met. I have to leave.

"No thank you. Rose will be here soon. Maybe I should wait outside for her." I headed for the door, but he stood in front of it. How did he get there so fast?

"No Bella, don't be absurd, you can wait in here." He said still smiling at me. He still looked so beautiful.

"Fine." I said as I went to seat back on the couch. He laughed a little.

"What?" I asked. What's so funny?

"You are one of a kind Bella, still stubborn as always." He teased.

I just kept staring at the floor; I couldn't look him in the eye. If I did, I would probably faint again and Rose will just leave me here. I couldn't take that risk.

He sat down next to me and took my hand. I felt the same thing I felt 9 years ago, this electric wave run through my hands as he touched it. So, I retrieved my hand back.

"Bella, come on, Alice told me you'ld be a little shy with me. But we are family." He said smiling. I thought to myself, family what ever. He's little comment made me angry. So, I looked him in the eye and said, "So Edward what brings you by?" Okay so I chickened out. I needed more time to think. I am so confused.

"Well, as you probably know, I decided to form my own publishing company. After working with JP Publishing, I decided it was time. I mean, I always had the idea in mind, but was a little reluctant, until I spoke to Carlisle. He thought it would be a wonderful idea to start my own business. So here I am." He looked so happy, but there was some other reason, like he was hiding something.

"Alice told me you wanted to see me." I said looking everywhere else, but his eyes.

"Yes, I'm impress that she hasn't told you about it already" He said amused.

"Yeah well, she's impressed me today too." I mumbled, hopefully he didn't notice my sarcasm.

"I see, well I read some of your stories and I want to publish them. Of course you'll get full rights to them. I just think they're wonderful and will be a great start to my company." He said smiling. My expression must have been clear as glass because he's face changed from happy to apprehensive.

"Bella, you're not going to faint on me again are you?"

_I must be in a nightmare. Please tell me so. Just breathe.. I need to get out of here._

"I don't know what to say. I didn't know you read any of my stuff." I was lost for words.

"I think that was the reason why Alice didn't want to tell you. She has been sending me your work through the years. I've read, all your short stories, Sundown, Darken paths, Release and Realize. I think we can make them into a series. What do you think?" He looked happy. He really liked my work.

"Umm.. I have to think about it." I said calmly.

"Alright, no worries, Alice said you probably would kill her for showing them to me, but I wanted to read them. I always enjoyed your stories. Do you remember the time in English class when you wrote that funny story titled, 'Ttemme'. Not only was it a great story, but it took Emmett a whole year to realize that it was about him." He look so good when he laughed, I missed his laughter.

_What am I saying, where is Rose, I am going to kill her too._

"Yeah, I remember, I didn't realize you would remember my stories." I said staring at my watch… She has one minute before I walk out.

"Of course I do. We had so much fun in English class. It was one of my fondest memories of high school." Man, he is killing me, how can he still be so good looking and caring.

_No he is a bastard remember._

"So Bella, How has it been? All Alice told me was that you are an English Professor at Washington University?"

_I can do this, it's just small talk._

"Yes, I have been teaching there for three years now and still loving it."

"Well that's great! I am glad that you're happy." He said smiling," So are you married, single any children?"

_What is this, the inquisition? He doesn't see me asking him questions._

"Umm," and that's when the door bell rang. Oh I love Rose.

"Hold that thought." He said as he walked over to open the door when Emmett walked in. Oh… I hope he is not stupid enough to tell Edward about Anthony.

"Hey Bella," he said casually.

"What are you doing here? I thought-" I had to cut Emmett off just in case.

"Well, Edward wanted to see me because he's interested in publishing my short stories, Is Rose with you?" I asked.

"Umm no." Emmett looked confused. Edward also looked confused too.

"Well, can you take me home, please, I have to finish grading some papers for tomorrow" I said as I push Emmett toward the door.

"Alright sure, but I wanted to talk to Edward." He said.

"Edward, do you mind, I really have to go." I spoke trying to get Emmett out the door.

"Sure, I'll be here Emmett, so pass by afterwards." He said surprised to see me go so soon.

"Thanks." I said as I kept pushing Emmett out.

"Bella?" Edward called from the door way.

"Yes?"

"You can call me or stop by to let me know about my proposition. Here take my card." I reached over to grab it and stare into his eyes one last time.

"I will be waiting." He said as I put the card in my back pocket and walked to Emmett's car. Luckily, Emmett was already in the car.

"Bella ?" he ask confused.

"No" I said

"But," he tried again.

"Shhh, ask Alice. Let me know when we get there. I have a headache" I said closing my eyes.

For the first time, Emmett actually let it go and we remained silent.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Chapter 3: Escape

_I need a plan. _

I managed to get rid of Alice and Emmett. I didn't say a word to them. They didn't bother me with questions.

What to do? I didn't know who to talk to. The people I'd trusted betrayed me. I needed to get away, but I couldn't. Overwhelmed by today's event, I fell asleep on the couch.

"Mom?" I heard Anthony whispered across the room.

"Mom"

"MOM" Anthony yelled.

"I am up," I said stretching my arms in the air. What time is it? I looked at my watch, it was almost 7 o'clock. No wonder I am so hungry.

"Are you hungry sweetie? We can go out to eat if you like?" I asked lifting myself off the couch.

"Can we go to Dan's Barn?"

"Sure, go get ready and we'll leave in a minute," I really want a burger and lots of ice cream.

"Mom, can Emmett and Rose come too, he told me to call him when we'ld go," he asked with a big smile on his face.

Great now I had to invite Emmett. Rose was not so bad. She won't say anything to Anthony, but I always feared that Emmett would slip. Emmett and Rose have been married for over a year and as much as he was a big brother to me, Rose was my big sister.

"Sure sweetie. Call Emmett and tell him that we're on our way." Well this is going to be fun.

7:00 PM

We parked the car in the parking lot and made our way to Dan's barn.

"There's Emmett and Rose, mom." Anthony ran to their side.

They were sitting in one of our favorite booth overlooking the horses.

"Hey guys, thanks for saving our sit." I said.

"No problem." Rose said as she gave Anthony a hug.

"Hey Emmett want to go play galaxy 5 with me?" Anthony asked.

"Sure, but this time I want to be player number one."

"Alright," Anthony said as Emmett pulled him over to the video game area.

"Rose I am sorry I left before you got there, I just couldn't wait for you anymore." I said.

"No worries, Emmett explained. He called me right after he dropped you off." Her expression had changed. She moved herself closer to me, "Are you okay?"

"Sure, happy as a clam." I said sarcastically.

"Bella, I know this is hard for you, but Alice is right. You have to tell him. If not today some day you'll have to."

"I don't think so. I'm thinking of moving back to Phoenix. Rene has been asking to see her grandson, so maybe we should stay there for a while." I really did not want to move though. Our whole life was here.

"Bella, you can't. Anthony has his whole family here. Think of Charlie and Esme," She pleaded.

"I understand, all of you will miss him, but I can't be here. Not if Edward is back and apparently still has amnesia." I said bitterly.

"Alice, told me about the letter. I'm pretty sure he didn't get it. I wouldn't be surprise if Tanya threw it away." She said as she looked over the menu.

"Probably, who knows, but I still can't believe he doesn't remember. It's not like it lasted a second. He said that he loved me that he'd always loved me and then he decides to forget about it." I couldn't take it anymore. I had so much anger in me.

"Bella" Rose said calmly holding my hand.

"No, I gave myself to him, freely because I thought he loved me. I thought he cared for me, but he was still with Tanya the next day, like nothing happened." Just remembering Tanya smiling and giggling with Edward made my skin boil.

"Maybe he got really wasted afterwards and hit his head and doesn't remember." She insisted.

"Right, he remembered Emmett passed out and Alice dancing in circles." God why do I do this to myself? I have to get over it, he has.

"Bella, listen to me, we all care for you and I think you should talk to Edward about that night." She whispered low enough for me to hear.

"No." I refuse to tell him.

"It's just too bad he left the next day to Europe otherwise I'm sure Carlisle would have checked him… to see if he was mentally retarded." She said smiling.

"Maybe" I was staring to zone out when a shadow appeared on our table.

"Hello again Bella." _Please don't tell me it's him. _

I turned around and of course it was him. How could anyone forget his voice?

"Edward! Hi what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I over heard Emmett mentioned you guys were going to meet up here so we decided to crash your party." He said smiling at me.

"Hello?" a little voice called out behind Edward's legs. This must be Marie.

"Marie this is Bella, Bella this is my daughter Marie." He said smiling. She was so beautiful. Her red curls hanged around her porcelain face and she also had Edward's eyes.

"Nice to meet Marie," I said.

Even thought, I hate that fact that Edward was here, her adorable face brought a smile to my face. She reached over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You smell good Bella." She said laughing.

"Thank you Marie, you smell good too. Is this your first time here?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. She nodded excitedly.

"Well, I'll have to talk to Mr. Dan next time so we can take you on a tour of his barn, it magical." I said tickling her sides.

"Really" she said as her grin grew wider.

"Of course, I would never lie to you." I said.

"Mom, Emmett is being a sore loser." This is not good. I wanted to stand up and stop Anthony from getting any closer, but Marie was still clinging onto my neck as I held her on my lap. Edward turned around as he heard his voice, then his eyes widen as Anthony walked closer to us.

"I've told you to let him win." I said to Anthony.

"I know." He replied looking down.

"Bella, is this your son?" Edward asked raising one eyebrow.

"Umm .. yes. Edward this is Anthony, Anthony meet Edward, he's Emmett's younger brother and this little cutie is his daughter Marie." I said smiling at Marie.

_I hope Edward doesn't notice the resemblance or the name._

"Hi, Edward." Anthony said as he reached his hand out to give to Edward.

"Nice to meet you too, Anthony." He finally said as he shook Anthony's hand. Edward kept staring at Anthony after the cordial handshake. Luckily Anthony managed to turn around and had his back to Edward. I thought to myself, please don't notice the birth mark. I should have made him were long sleeves.

Anthony had the same birth mark as Edward, a heart shaped birth mark, right above his right elbow.

Edward remained still. I had to do something to break this awkward silence.

"Anthony why don't you show Marie around the barn, Do you mind Edward?" I asked looking over to see a reaction. Motionless in his own world he managed to nod. So I put Marie down and Anthony took her hand and walked her over towards the video games.

"I think I will go with them, and keep an eye on Emmett." Rose said as she left the booth, leaving Edward and I alone. Now, it wasn't only awkward, but painful to see Edward remained still, frozen. He must have seen the resemblance.

_Who was I kidding?_

Anthony was the exact replica of Edward. From the facial expressions to the style of his hair, the only difference was his hair color, dark brown, like mine. The rest was all Edward.

The silence was unbearable, so I decided to leave until he composed himself.

"Edward, I'll be right back. I have to use the lady's room." I said. But, before I was able to get pass him, he gentle grab my arm to stop me. _Shit!_

"Bella, we need to talk." He said looking across the room towards Anthony.

"Alright, but not here." I managed to say.

"Later tonight?"

"Well tonight is not good, you see I have to," I was trying to find the right excuse, but he actually cut me off.

"Fine then tomorrow." He said letting my arm free. Soon after Marie came over saving me from Edward, I love that kid.

"Daddy, Anthony said that he was staying over Grandma and Grandpa's house tonight, can I stay over too?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure baby. I'll let Esme know you will be joining them tonight." He said fully calm as he kneeled down to kiss her on her forehead. _Why did he have to be such a good father?_

"Bella, you want to join us too?" she asked. Man, what is it with this family and the need to have me around all the time?

"Sorry sweetie, maybe next time, but I am pretty sure you two will have fun tonight." I said kneeling down to her height.

"Okay." She said smiling back and return to Anthony's side. They looked so happy playing with each other.

"Well since you are free tonight, maybe we should talk later." Edward said. _Damn it!_

"Well I promise Alice I would have her over." I hope he bought it.

"Really, I must have misunderstood, since she had to fly this afternoon on a business trip." He said raising one eyebrow. _Man I should really check my text messages._

"Yeah guess I forgot." _Stay calm._

"So tonight then, if you like I can pass by your house or do you prefer mine?"

_Why is he so calm? Is Jasper around? It must be the children, if I only had them with me tonight._

There has to be another way out of this….think. Damn Alice and her business trips! I can't go to my house; my house is still a mess.

"I'll meet you at your house, since I know where you live already." I said looking passed his shoulders trying to find Rose, but no luck. She was not around.

"Alright then I'll be waiting." He said smiling at me,"Don't you have to go to the bathroom?'

_I am such a dork._

"Yes, excuse me." I said as I walked to the Howdy Girly room.

_I need a plan, what do I tell him. Maybe he wants to talk about his offer or not?_

_I have to go back, my kid is with him. Who knows what Anthony would slip out, worst of all Emmett? _

As I walked towards our booth, I saw Edward sitting between Marie and Anthony; they looked like they belonged in one of those parenting magazines. I honestly felt like crying. This was the image I had in mind when I wrote to Edward. Edward and I were supposed to be together not the other way around. And here he is, right in front of me, this was just too much. But I had to stay cool.

"Mom, Marie is going to Grandma and Grandpa's too." Anthony said. I couldn't believe he just said that, he just announced to Edward that his parents were my freaking son's grandparents.

"Yeah what do you think about that Bella?" Emmett snored.

"Well, I think that's wonderful Anthony, I hope you guys won't give them any trouble." I said. After my comment, Anthony and Marie winked to each other, as if they had planned something special for tonight's sleep over. But I didn't ask, I just laughed. I could only image, what they were up to.

"So did everyone order?" I asked.

"Yes, we got you your usual." Rose said across the booth.

_Great I am starving._

"So Anthony, how old are you?" Edward asked. _Man this is not good, where is the food._

"I am 8 years old and in the third grade." He said smiling.

"Edward, this kid is a genius; he has all these gifted classes." Emmett said while slipping his drink.

"What's you favorite subject?" Edward asked.

"I like reading."

"That's great; you know we have two things in common?" Edward smiled at Anthony. _Oh my god he knows!_

Just them the waitress can over with our food, I love this place.

"Here you go guys." She said as he placed our food on the table, "What lovely family you have." She said to Edward.

"Thank you ma'am," he said proudly.

"You are one lucky woman." She said to me as she gave me a wink and walked away.

Everyone stayed quite, until Marie spoke.

"Bella, do you think Mr. Dan will mind if I come by to pet his horses." She is so cute.

"I know Mr. Dan personally, and I think he'll love that," I said happily and grateful that she changed the subject.

"We can come back tomorrow. He comes by every Saturday, right mom?" My kid sometimes had a big mouth; he got this from his father too.

"Can we?" Marie asked all cheerful. _Oh man!_

"Of course, I am pretty sure Bella can make it happen." Edward said smiling at me. He kept staring at me waiting for a response, "For the kids Bella."

"Sure" I said without averting my eyes from my plate.

"Thanks Bella, Can dad come too?" Marie asked. _Why can it just be just the kids and I?_

"If he wants to." I replied, still looking at my plate

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I heard Edward say with a cocky attitude. I've heard that tone before. That cocky, arrogant voice when he had something big planned. But, I didn't want to think about it.

"So Edward, what do we have in common?" Anthony asked. Here we go again.

Edward just laughed and said, "Well my middle name is Anthony and Reading was my favorite class too when I was your age." _Why is he torturing me like this? He obviously knows. He just wants me to say it. And why is he so calm about it, shouldn't he be mad? Any reasonable person would be._

"My mom loves to read too. So much so, that we don't even have a TV." Anthony said.

"Bella, you still don't watch TV?" Edward asked knowing full well the answer.

"Nope, I still think it corrupts your mind." I said smiling back. "And Anthony you know we have a TV set, we just don't use it that much." I corrected him.

"Mom, we only have 5 channels, and two of them are in Spanish."

"Asi te ayuda can tu espanol." I replied in spanish.

"Si madre." Anthony said looking down at his plate.

"A mi también me gusta el idioma español, es el idioma del amor." Edward said. I can't believe this, he speaks Spanish too.

"Okay, I don't want to be rude, but I don't understand a word you just said." Emmett said confused.

"Emmett, Edward said that he also likes Spanish because it is the language of love." Rose translated as she smacked him in the arm, "I knew you weren't paying attention in Spanish class."

"Come on Rose, that was like a bazillion years ago, how am I supposed to remember that."

"Wow Edward you speak Spanish very well." Anthony said.

"My dad knows 5 languages, English, France, Spanish, Italian, and and what was the last one dad." Marie said.

"Latin!" he said smiling.

"I want to learn 5 languages too." Anthony said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I am pretty sure you'll master it. All you have to do is study and travel." Edward replied.

"Well I already travel. I always travel with Grandma and grandpa; we just came back from Spain this summer. That's why I wanted to learn Spanish.

"Oh really, you travel with Esme and Carlisle a lot?" Edward asked. _Oh oh, this is not good. _

"Yeah every summer they take me somewhere, mom can't go since she's teaching in the summers, so I go with them. Oh and at the end of the summer I stay with Grandpa Charlie too, but we just go fishing" He replied.

All I notice was Edward glaring at me, that confirmed it, he knows.

The rest of our dinner remained silent, with a few words from Marie and Anthony. Rose and Emmett stayed quite, staring at Edward's reactions even time Anthony said something. It was like looking a crash scene and waiting for the unavoidable.

"Well, I think we should get going, we don't want to be late for the sleeping party." I said

"Mom, it's a sleep outing" Anthony corrected me. I just nodded.

"Emmett, Rose, do you guys mind dropping the children off at Carlisle." _What is Edward doing?_

"No you guys don't have to, I will take Anthony myself, I always do, and it's our thing." I said_. There he can't out do me know._

"Mom, that's not our thing, you always let Emmett take me over there, sometimes Rose takes me too." Anthony said.

_Man I really have to start turning on that TV._

"Of course we'll take them." Rose said, "All we need is there bags."

"It's in the trunk, right mom." Anthony said, I just can't win tonight.

"Yeah, we'll go get it." I said dryly.

"Rose, Marie doesn't have a bag, but Esme has some spear clothing at their house she could wear," Edward said as we walked out the door.

After saying good night to the kids, they drove off leaving Edward and I alone in the parking lot. At least there were still people around ….just incase.

"Bella, you can follow me home from here." That's all Edward said as we stood next to my truck. He opened my car door and waited for me to get in. All I could do was nod as I climbed in.


	4. Chapter 4:Shout

**Thanks for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I loved writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Twilight.**

EPOV

What was I thinking? I should have postponed our talk, but I can't.

She knows that I know Anthony is my son. My son…. I still can't comprehend it, all this time, I had a son… I was shocked to see how much he looked like me and we share the same birth mark. As soon as I saw that, I felt such anger, not towards him or Bella, but Tanya. I wanted to kill her, how can she hide this from me. I managed to stay calm though, since I can only image how hard it must have been for Bella. Esme was the only person, who I talked to right after I read the letter. All these years, Tanya had it in her possession. Just a couple of month ago, at our final meeting with our attorneys, she managed to ruin my good mood. That day was the happiest day of my life because I got rid of Tanya, after she cheated on me and agreed to give me full custody of Marie. Our attorneys finalized all the documents and all she had to do was sign it, and leave, which she did. However, after she walked out of the room without saying a word to me, her attorney handed me a letter with a posted attached in front. The note read:

_Edward,_

_I forgot to give this to you._

_Kisses_

_Tanya_

It was a letter from Bella addressed to me with my old address. I smiled and quickly opened the envelope, I felt like a kid on Christmas day. I had not spoken to her since our high school graduation. I was excited to hear from her, but soon my happy mood turned into anger. It was dated, February 14, 2002. This letter was written 8 years ago… I couldn't believe this; Tanya had kept this all this time. I shook my head and I started to read it.

_Edward, _

_Hi it's Bella. I hope you are doing well. Your parents told me that you are attending Oxford in England. I hope you don't mind me writing to you, Esme gave me your address._

_Edward what I have to tell you is very important and I don't know where or how to start. I've done several rough drafts today, trying to come up with the right words, but, in all honesty there is not correct way to say it. So I am going tell you that today our son was born. _(Once I saw the word our, I fell off from my chair and on the floor)

_I am sorry to have to put all this in letter, but I was afraid how you will react and also I can't really travel to England at this time. You are probably shocked, I can only image since you don't remember that night. But, just know that I am not angry with you, and I don't regret it. Like I told you that night of your graduation party, I love you. I've always loved you and when we make love that night, it was the greatest moment of my life. _

_You are probably trying to remember it so I will give you a synopsis of that night and why I couldn't find the courage to tell you about it._

_The night of your graduation party, you approached me wanting to talk to me and you dragged me to your bedroom. I was not sure what you wanted to talk to me about, but I followed you since you were a little drunk and you kept hinting Esme's painting as you walked towards you bedroom. You sat me down on your bed, and started to caress my headed to your room. I didn't know what to do, all I could think was to call Emmett or Alice, but you didn't want me to call them. You kept saying that all you needed was me. I didn't understand your behavior, until you told me that you have been in love with me since you first saw me. And that you were sorry for being a coward and not having the courage to tell me. After your speech, we stayed silent for a while until you told me that you loved me and begged me to go with you to Europe. I was in shocked and surprise to hear what you had to say. At first I thought it must be all the drinking, but I saw something else in your eyes, I felt loved. He silence was too much for me, so I decided to leave, but then you pulled me closer and kissed me. I am not going to go into all the details of what happened after we kiss, but just know that it was consensual. You asked me before we did anything farther if I wanted to and I said yes. So don't feel like I was force, I wanted it just as bad as you did._

_I found out I was pregnant two months of your departure to Europe. I asked Esme to take me to see my doctor since I did want Charlie there with me. That would have been too embarrassing. So, once I found out I was pregnant, Esme told me to contact you, but I couldn't I was so hurt, since you did not even remember anything that happened that night. I told her to hide this from you until I was able to find the courage to tell you. I am sorry it took this long, because I know you have every right to know, even if you didn't remember that night _

_._

_During the time I was pregnant, I kept replaying in my mind, the day of our graduation. I was so happy, not because we were graduating, but because of our last night together. I honestly thought that we would be together. But, it all changed when Tanya stood by your side and you told her how uneventful it was after she left the party. I thought you were lying to her at first, but you weren't because I know when you are lying. So, I didn't push it, thinking maybe you were really drunk. Either way, I was hurt, but I managed to move on, until I found out I was pregnant. Not only was I scared, but furious with you. At the end of my pregnancy, I came to realize that you did nothing wrong and that I had to tell you._

_So now, I am writing to you. I know you must be overwhelmed since we are both so young, but like I said you don't have to worry. You can continue studying, I will manage it and with the help of our friends and family everything will be alright. I just want you to be part of his live because I know you are a great man Edward. I understand you are with someone, which is fine with me, I don't expect us to get together just because of our son. I just wanted for you to know that he is beautiful and that he is here for you to meet him._

_Of course the possibility of you not wanting to be his father had crossed my mind. That's why perhaps a letter is appropriate. All you have to do is not reply and simply throw this letter away if you wish not to be part of his life. But, I know you won't Edward because I know that you would want to be part of our son's life._

_By the way his name is Anthony, born today at 6am, 8.2 lbs, 20 inches long. He has your eyes Edward._

_Please take your time; I know this must be difficult to swallow. You are probably mad with me, but please think it over. _

_Bella_

I sat there on the floor reading it over and over again. I wanted to call her, to hear her voice and see my son. But, I couldn't move. I would not be right for me to call since I was 8 years too late. I was pretty sure this letter had expired.

Now, it was my turn to make it right for us.

BPOV

I don't want to go in. I prayed that something will hit me as I turned off my truck. Maybe I will trip and will need to go to the hospital. But, that didn't happen. I had this tendency to be a klutz and tonight was not my night. There I stood inside Edward's home. This was going to be a long night. I hope he has coffee.

"Why don't you have a sit Bella? Do you want something to drink?" He said.

Yes I thought a glass of vodka should do it or maybe the bottle.

"No thank you." I said politely. He sat next to me and silence took over. After a few minutes of no saying anything, someone had to break the ice, where was Emmett when you need it him.

I couldn't take it, "Edward, say something, anything." He put his hands on his face, covering it and let out a sigh.

"Bella, I am sorry. I am truly sorry; I just got your letter a month ago." He said still buried behind his fingers. What? What does he mean he just received my letter?

"What do you mean you received my letter a month ago?" Now I was shouting.

"Calm down Bella." He pleaded looking into my eyes.

"I can't do this; this is just too much for one night." I said trying to get up from the couch, but he pulled me down.

"Please Bella. You have to listen to me." He said. Then the image of Alice's last text can to my mind. She told me to listen to him and she reminded me of our deal. I hate her.

"Fine." Is all I said.

"There is so much I want to say, I" I cut him off

"Start with the letter," I said calmly. He nodded.

"As Alice probably told you, I have been here for two months now. However, I had to fly back to France couple of weeks ago to finalize my divorce papers." He took a deep breath and continued, "We both needed to be there to sign off all the paper work. We were all set, and Tanya walked out after everything paper was signed. I was ready to leave when her attorney handed me a letter with a posted note attached.

EPOV

I explain to Bella that it was her letter that Tanya's attorney handed to me. I also, told her that I wanted to call her right them, but Esme told me not to. She thought that it would be better to speak in person. I waited to see a reaction from her but she stayed looking out the window.

"Bella?" I asked. I was worried, she was not reacting. She sat there frozen.

"You know for 8 years I thought the worst of you. I didn't hate you, but pitied you. I thought you were a bastard for not even wanting to see your own son. Then this morning Alice tells me that you must have not received the letter because you would have done the right thing. And you know what? That never crossed my mind." She said calmly and then she started to laugh. She always laughed when she was nervous. She tried to composed herself, but started to cry.

"Bella, don't cry I am not mad with you. I can't even image what you went through and I am sorry I was not here for you." I held her close to my chest.

"You still don't remember that night, right?" She asked.

"I don't… not fully. I can't explain it. I kept having faded images. One was of you laying next to me and telling me that you loved me. The other one is of me caressing your lips with my hands. With all honesty, all this time I thought it was a dream. I started having them right after I got married with Tanya. I always felt guilty, like I was cheating on her." I said.

"Why?"

"Because, in a way, I wanted it to be true," I said, and then unexpectedly she lifted her head from my chest and kissed me.

BPOV

What am I doing? Why are my lips on Edward mouth! I wanted to move away, but I couldn't. I felt an electric current as he touched my lower back, the same current I felt 9 years ago. I thought about stopping, but he kept pushing me closer to him. He tasted so good, I didn't want to let go, but I had to. It was too painful. I let go.

"I am sorry, I should go." I said as I ran out of the house. I am such a chicken. I made it across the lawn and was milliseconds away from my car, until I tripped and hit the grass.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward ran towards me hiding his laughter. I was not amused.

"What's so funny Edward?" I said trying to hold off my anger.

"You have not changed. Let me help you." He tried to lift me but I refuse.

"I am fine. You know this is not my first fall." I tried to stand up, but I couldn't… I think I sprained my ankle, again. Carlisle will not be happy to hear this, it's a good thing I have him on speed dial.

"Bella, I think you sprained your ankle." He said. I always hate it when he is right.

"Don't worry this has happened before, I will just call Carlisle to make sure he has a cast for me ready to pick up." I said.

"You can't drive. I will call him and have him come over." He said.

"No, I don't want to bother you. I can make it there myself."

"Please, Bella let me take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me Edward. I can manage all on my own." I said a bit harsh. I tried to lift myself from the ground once again.

"You so stubborn, Isabella, now I am going to carry you inside and then I'll call Carlisle" He lifted me from the ground and started to carry me inside.

"Don't you dare!" I will scream, I swear I will" I shouted.

"Go right ahead." He whispered in my ear.

But, before I could say anything back we were already inside.

"Fine, call Carlisle." I didn't want to argue any more.

Edward laid me on the couch, and dialed Carlisle number. After letting him know my current condition, he hanged up with Carlisle and sat next to me.

"He is on his way." He looked worried.

"Thanks." I mumbled. We stayed silent until Carlisle arrived. Not only was it awkward before but now it was worst since I kissed him. I hope he does not bring it up.

The door bell rang. Thank god, I was about to die in here.

"Dad, come in," Edward said.

Carlisle walked over to me smiling, "Bella down worry this time I managed to get a blue bandage to wrap your ankle."

"Good, I was afraid you were going to give me the hot pink one. It really did not go well last time. Alice kept dressing me up in pink outfits for a month." I said as both Carlisle and Edward laughed. This was the first time I heard Edward laugh. I missed that sound. Soon after Carlisle wrap my ankle up. He told me he didn't have any more crouches in his house, but will have one for me tomorrow morning. I didn't think much of it, but I realized that I would be unable to get to my house since I sprained my right ankle of all things. So the next possible solution was to ask Carlisle for a ride, "Carlisle, do you mind dropping me off at my house?" I am sure he won't mind.

"Sur" Carlisle tried to say, but Edward managed to cut him off.

"I will take you Bella, I am sure Carlisle has to go back and help Esme with the children." That is true, she was alone with both of them and they did have a funny look in there eyes.

"Fine," I said dryly.

After Carlisle's brief medical recommendation concerning my ankle, which is not like I don't have it memorized, he said his goodbyes and headed out leaving me behind.

"Bella, if you like you can stay here." He said trying to make eye contact with me, but I refuse to look at him in the eye. If I did, I know I would blush.

"No, I don't want to impose, and I really have to go grade papers." I said.

"I thought college professors never grade papers. Don't they have TAs do that for them?" He asked.

He got me there, but I was not going to stay here.

"Well, I don't do that. I like to read every single paper. So if you don't mind, I think we should go."

"Alright, just give me a second." He said as headed to one of the rooms.

After 3 minutes, he came out carrying a small bag at his side.

"What is that for?" I asked pointing at the bag.

"My clothing in here, I am staying with you." Edward said smiling at me. Oh I don't think so.

"That nice of you Edward, but I can manage."

"But you can't, Anthony is not even with you. How are you going to get around your house?" He said. Damn it, he is too smart.

Think Bella... think.

"You don't have to..umm I will use my broom stick if I have to." There, I've never done that before, but it shouldn't be that hard.

"I don't think so. You'll just trip with it or poke an eye out. We shouldn't take that risk," He continued to smile, but I stayed quite.

"Bella, please. You are not going to win this argument. Now do you want to stay here or go back to your house?" He asked, no longer smiling.

Think Bella.. think. My house is a mess. He can't stay there.

"Fine, I will stay here, but in the morning I'll have Emmett pick me up on his way to pick up Anthony." I gave in.

"Good." He said as he lifted me from the couch."

"Why do you keep doing that? What is it with you and carrying me everywhere?" I asked.

"Bella you can't sleep here. It's not comfortable. I am taking you to one of the guest rooms; you'll have a better rest there." He said.

I remained silent. I didn't want to say anything. It was useless.


	5. Chapter 5:Awake

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

Edward laid my body on the bed and put a pillow underneath my sprained ankle. Man, he is just too good to me. But, I felt resentful, it's not like the letter was the only time I tried to tell him about that night. Why can he remember? I didn't want to think about it anymore, so I looked around the room to keep my mind occupied.

The room was filled with fresh flowers. Large picture hanged on the white walls of random people, doing mundane things except that every scene was different. I was impressed by them. They each seem to tell a story.

"Bella, if you need something comfortable to wear, I can" He was trying so hard to make me feel comfortable.

"No thank you. I am fine with the clothe I have on." I didn't want him to have to dress me too. However, I needed to use the bathroom and I needed a tooth brush. Damn it, I should carry one in my purse for next time. What am I think, there is not going to be a next time, not even if I really wanted to.

"There's some speared tooth brushes in the bathroom." Man was he reading my mind?

"Thanks, do you mind taking me over there; I really need to use the bathroom." I said trying not to blush.

"Sure", he lifted me and placed me inside the bathroom. "Just let me know when you are done."

All I could do was nod, I was so embarrassed. Once I got ready for bed I called Edward over. He carried me over to the bed and began to tuck me in. What did he think I was three?

"I am sorry, force of habit. I always tuck Marie in," He said blushing. I've never seen him blush before. I just nodded. There was no need for him to blush; I would've done the same thing. I like tucking Anthony in. Soon he will get be getting too old for me to tuck him in.

"Well have a goodnight. If you need anything I will be across the hall." He said staring into my eyes. At that moment I forgot to breath. Here he was standing in front of me and all I wanted to do was kiss him again. What's wrong with me? I am supposed to be angry. Why couldn't he remember that night? Ahh…

"I know I've asked you this, but why is it that you don't remember?"

"I honestly don't have a clue." He said look at the floor as if he was embarrassed to have forgot that night. But, that was not enough for me so I pressed on.

"I left you a note on your pillow after I left. Don't tell me you didn't get that one too?" I raised my voice. I knew I shouldn't be this anger, but I couldn't help it.

"I swear I didn't see it."

"Well that is just so convenient, isn't it? First the letter, now the note, what's next? Your yearbook?"

He looked confused. I guess he had not seen it too. Note to self never put anything in writing when it come to Edward.

"Yearbook? What about it?" Now he was totally confused.

"Nothing, never mind." I said bitterly. I had enough for one day, "I just want to go to sleep."

"No, Bella, I want to know." He was not going to let this go.

"Edward I need to get some rest, if you are so intrigued by it, why don't you go take a look at it." I said.

"Fine I will, good night Bella!" He stormed out of the room before I could say anything.

"Good night Edward!" I shouted back, I was pretty sure he heard me. I wanted to scream. Why was this happing to me? I am a good person. It's like some kind of intervention would occur every time I would try to tell him how I felt. Now I couldn't sleep. Half an hour later, Edward knocked on my door.

"Are you awake?" He said as he open the door.

"No. I am sleeping" I said dryly. He smiled and walked right in.

"I read it." He paused for a second, "Thank you and I am sorry about earlier."

"I know. It's okay, I am sorry too." I said.

"So many things I left behind right after graduation, and this yearbook was one of them. Esme brought it to me yesterday. She said she found it while cleaning the attic. She is remodeling it again."

Of course, she was. She loved to remodel everything in site.

"It figures." I said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, since I am no longer sleeping." I lifted my body to sit.

"I can understand why you would hate me since I never responded to your letter. I am pretty sure I would've reacted the same way. But why did you allow my family to be part of both your lives?" He asked.

"First of all Edward, I don't hate you, well not anymore, "He smiled at my response. As for your family; no matter how upset I was when you did not reply back, I couldn't take it out on them. They did nothing wrong, but love me and my son."

"Thank you for allowing them to be part of both your lives." He said with a sincere look in his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, I love them too. Are you mad with them? I hope you are not, I was the one who made them promise not to say anything about Anthony to you,"

"I am not. At first I was upset but only because they were able to be part of his life and watched him grow." He looked sad.

"But, now I want to be part of his life." He was determined I could see that. I was worried and happy all at the same time. How will Anthony react?

"Edward, I am glad you want to be part of his life and I will be fine with it. But I am worried for Anthony's sake. I am not sure what he will think of this whole mess."

"We will just have to take it one step at a time. Has he ever asked about me?"

"Yes once when he was three. I told him you were away on a business trip and that you got lost overseas coming back to us. After that day, he never asked again. I still don't know if he understood what I said. I didn't even understand what I told him since he caught me off guard. All I could think of was Lost." I said.

"Lost?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know the series. I loved that show." I said trying to lighting the mood.

He laughed. I wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked when he laughed.

"Well, I guess I will have to think of something to tell him." He said.

"The only thing to tell him is the truth. We don't have to go into details. But, at least let him know that there was a miscommunication on both our parts and that we love him. He is a smart kid. No matter how much you want to sugar coat it, trust me he knows if he is being lied to. That's why I am always honest with him." I said.

"That and you are a terrible liar, Bella." He laughed again.

"Well, thank goodness I am a writer not an actor."

"Yes it is. You are a fine writer, but you would've been a lousy actress."

"Thank you, I will take that as a compliment." I said snuggling under the sheets.

"Well, we can talk some more tomorrow. You should rest, goodnight." He said as he opened the door to leave. But I didn't want him to leave. Not yet. But I had to let him rest too. I closed my eyes and to let my mind rest.

EPOV

I walked back to my room, still holding on to my yearbook. In it Bella, wrote a beautiful poem about me and how she felt about us. How could've not look at least seen the yearbook.

I opened it again, looking over all the names listed in the front cover. My eyes began to get tired; I could feel them close. I put the book down and I was gone.

"Edward" I heard Bella coming me. But it didn't make sense, in my dream, her mouth was not moving. She was standing in front of me motionless, looking over my shoulder.

"Edward" The voice kept getting louder and louder, I must be dreaming. Was she really calling me?

"EDWARD!" I woke up to her scream. I quickly got out of bed and practically fell over as I ran to the room, only to find Bella tangled in the floor with my bed sheets. I wanted to laugh so hard, but I stopped myself before she saw me. I stood in front of her, as she tried to untangle herself.

"Bella, how did you get so tangled." I kneel down and I tried to loosen the sheets, but it was impossible with her kept moving her legs.

"Stop moving, I can't get it off if you keep moving." I said.

"Fine." She gave in. I worked my fingers, unlacing the sheets around her legs. I tried my best not to hurt her ankle. After a couple of second, I released her and carried her back to bed.

"There you go, now how did this happen? Did you have any medical disorders I should know of" I teased her.

"No Edward, I move a lot when I sleep. I guess I was to close to the edge of the bed." She said angrily.

"Alright, then I'll move you to the middle. So you won't hurt my sheet again." She remained quite as I move her.

"Thanks "she said softly.

"Come again?" I asked. I wanted to keep playing with her. Even though, I shouldn't since it's 3 o'clock in the morning, but I just missed getting her so work up. In high school, I always tried to find a way to either make her laugh or get her angry. She looked so cute when she was mad.

What am I saying? I shouldn't be doing this, but I wanted her too, I've always wanted her. But I also, didn't know much about her current life. Maybe she was already married; I never asked Esme or perhaps she is engaged or has a boyfriend? I wouldn't be surprise; guys were always attracted to her. But, she never knew it.

"I said thank you." She said with an angry tone in her voice.

I wish I was her pillow. Snap out of it Edward, she does not want you, just be glad she wants you in Anthony's life. But, I couldn't help but think about the waitress's comment in the restaurant. She thought we were a family and I truly wanted to believe it. I know it's too soon and Bella probably will not want me, but I have to try. There is no way I am giving her up again. So, why not start tonight.

"Bella, you don't have to be angry with me. I am here to help you." I said very calmly.

She looked in my eyes and said, "I know I am sorry. It's just that I kept calling and you wouldn't come." I must have been too tired not to hear her screams.

"I am sorry Bella. It won't happen again, I promised." I said as I walked over to the couch. It's a good thing Esme insisted on adding it in the room. She kept saying how the whole concept of the room revolved around this couch. I didn't see it, but at the end I gave in. There was not point in arguing with Esme, she's the expert.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked confused as I brought out new sheets from closet and place them on the couch.

"I am staying in here silly. I want to be right here when you fall off the bed again. By the way, do you have railings attached to the side of your bed? I asked amused. I wanted to see what she'd say next.

"Nope, I usually use the handcuffs" Umm I like that. I could image her handcuff to the bed as I.

"Edward, don't get any ideas in your head." She must have seen the smile across my face. Was I so transparent? I need to work on that.

"Well, you were the one who said it." I tried to say it without giving away my fantasy.

"Well I hope you don't snore." She lifted the bed spread over her head and she turn off the light.

In the darkness, I finished getting ready for bed. I lay down and closed my eyes. Ummm… this is pretty comfortable. I'll have to thank Esme tomorrow.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I wanted to hear her voice.

"Bella are you asleep?" I called

"Was… not any more." She pretended to yond as faced me. She wasn't fooling anyone. I knew she was wide awake; she kept shaking her good leg.

"Do you mind if we talk. I am not sleepy any more." Please say yes.

"Take some cough medicine. That always knocks Anthony out." She said. What? She must be playing with me.

"You drug our son?"

"Only in the weekends, a girl needs to go out and party some times." She must me joking.

"I am kidding Edward. Of course I don't drug him. He does that on his own, all I do is supply the stuff." She said with a serious voice. Now I know she's kidding around. I followed her lead.

"Well as long as there is parental supervision."

"Always, sometimes I give it to Alice too, but don't tell her, she thinks it some exotic drink I found in the internet." She said still holding the same dry tone. I missed her humor.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Hey, do you think you can supply me with some, Emmett has been bothering me all week." I said wanting to continue our rambling.

"Sure, I have a shipment coming in on Sunday. I give you a call to pass by. You'll have to go the back door though, to pick it up. I don't do busy in the front, I have neighbors you know."

"Sure sure." I said.

"But before you reach the door, a short midget will ask you three questions. One of them you will know the other two the midget knows. I'd asked him to tell me, but he refuses." With that, I couldn't help myself and laughed. I laughed so hard, she joined me soon after. I love her laughter. We kept talking about random stuff without a care in world till sunrise. I couldn't believe the sun was out and we were still awake.

**Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter….thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6:Talking spouses

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Twilight.****Thanks for all your comments…. enjoy!**

BPOV

5:30 in the morning. Man can we talk. The sun was peeking out and Edward and I were still wide awake.

"Bella, do you want some coffee?" Edward asked with a smile across his face.

"Sure, I would help you but I am kind of confined to this bed."

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." He stretched his arms in the air. His shirt lifted a bit showing me a glimpse of this hard abs. I bit my lips, I wanted to see more.

"Bella, all you have to do is ask and I shall show you."

"That's alright Edward, don't bother, I want to be able to keep the gourmet breakfast your making me down." I said smiling back. Two can play that game.

"Well, maybe after breakfast, I'll give you a peek show. For now, am hungry. Is pancakes good for you?" He said.

"Well, I am more of a waffle person myself, but that's fine." I didn't want to bother anymore.

"Be right back" He said as he walked out the door.

This is good, I needed to think. What the heck are you doing Bella? It's like high school all over again. The going back and forth trying to out do one another, I don't know why he kept doing it through high school, but I know why I did. I loved hearing his voice. Don't get me wrong the man was beautiful, but his voice was the first thing I heard before I even met him. Flash back!

I was sitting in my math class when this tiny girl (Alice) sat next to me. She introduced herself and after several seconds later we were having lunch. She talked about her family's move from California, her brothers and shopping. She just kept talking and talking, some people might find it annoying, but I was fascinated. She talked so fast, so as she kept on talking I kept timing her. So far as of today she still holds her own record, 250 words per minute. If only she could use it for good. Well anyways, one day after school, she asked me to go with her to pick up her house. She got lock out and her brother had a spare. So I went with her. The class was not over, so we sat outside the door. You could here every single world. I heard Mr. Belkins, our English teacher, and head of the debating team talking about a homework assignment and asked two students to go out to the podium. Mr. Belkins asked both boys to debate if college entrance exams like the SAT or ACT were good indicators of university success. Alice and I laughed after we heard Mike's response, he was rambling on and on and none of it made sense. He really sucked; even I was embarrassed and I was not even in the class. You would think he would have something more to say since it was a homework assignment. It was so bad that Mr. Belkins stopped him have way through his speech. Then, he asked the next boy his rebuttal. He spoke so eloquently and actually had a lot of good points; I was even considering taking the exam myself. But, honestly, I fell in love by the end of his speech. I didn't care how he looked like. He could be green for all I cared. That voice brought shivers don't my back and I knew I was hooked, whoever he was. After Mr. Belkins finished giving out the next assignment, everyone was out. I kept trying to hear out from the 10 students in the class his voice, but I couldn't find it. Until, he called out Alice's name. I turned around and I could have fainted right there, but thank the heavens I didn't. Alice pulled me over and introduced us. He's eyes never left mine. He kept nodding to whatever Alice was telling him. I stood there red as a tomato. Alice quickly noticed and asked me if I needed to go to the nurse's office. Edward laughed and from then on we've been arguing, true story. Now, I am in his house, waiting for pancakes. In less than 24 hours, I managed to let my guard down.

"Here we go." Edward said breaking my thought.

"Thanks, I owe you one." I wicked. Stop that Bella, we are not in high school.

"Well you can repay me back later." He winked back. What does that mean? He must be joking…. I took a bit of my pancakes, man these pancakes are good, forget waffles, now I eat pancakes.

"You like them?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to my leg.

All I could do was nod, since my mouth was full. I need to get that recipe.

"It's secret recipe." He said. Damn it, now I will never get it. Maybe if I flirt a little, I can make him give it to me. No Bella, bad Bella.

"So are you tired?" Nope not anymore, I answered to myself.

"No are you?" I asked curiously. Maybe he wanted to go sleep.

"Nope, I feel like I am back in college pulling an all nighter. Except this time it was fun." He smiled. He had fun with me…I wanted to kiss him.

"Well we have, let's see… 3 hours to kill until we pick up the kids." Did I just say "we"

"I mean, you have to pick yours and I have to call Emmett." I tried to correct myself, but it wasn't happening.

"Bella, I know what you mean. And don't worry we can both pick them up. There is no point in having Emmett do it."

"Well there is, because Emmett couches little league on Saturdays, and Anthony is on the team. So" I said but Edward cut me off.

"He is! Does he like it?" He looked so happy.

"Yes he does, very much so. Emmett says he is a natural considering who the mother is." I said pointing to myself. My tenancy to trip never rubbed on him. He got his coordination from Edward.

"That's true." He laughed.

"Hey, I resent that."

"Sorry. Do you think I could go with Marie and watch him?"

"Sure you can. It starts at 10. Every one goes to see him." I said.

"Everyone. Who is everyone?" He asked as he moved closer and was now a foot away from me. I wondered why he was so curious.

"You know, your parents, Rose, Alice and Jasper, that makes about everyone I know." I said taking my last bite to my lovely pancakes.

"What about Charlie?" He asked. Oh, so that's what this was all about…he is afraid to see Charlie.

"Charlie is away, he got remarried 6 months ago, and after he retired, he and Sue have been traveling to different part of the states." I said happily. I was glad my dad found someone.

"That's great! You have to give them my congratulations."

"Well, I don't know about that. You see Charlie is not very fond of you. He wanted to go fly to England and shoot you. It took a lot of begging from Esme and me not to let him broad that plane. At the end, it was Alice who convinced him not too. Till this day, I have no idea what she told him, but he calmed down and never talked about it again."

"What do you think he will say, now that I am back?" He looked worried. I wanted to laugh. Even though, I was pretty sure this time Charlie would shoot him.

"I don't know how he'll react, but bring Alice along. That should do it." I said patting him in the back, "Good luck."

"Thanks." He said dryly.

"Don't worry you have until Christmas, he'll be back by then. That should buy you some time. Don't you think?"

"I guess we will cross that bridge when we get there?" What's with the 'we'? I was not going to talk to Charlie, not this time.

"Correction, you will cross that bridge along with Alice. You need a bodyguard." I teased.

"Bella, come one. You have to be there too."

"Nope. Not doing it again. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to tell him that his only daughter was pregnant right out of high school, while the father to be was traveling across Europe without care in the world?" I couldn't stop myself. I know it was not his fault and I shouldn't be so harsh, but that's how I felt at the time.

He was off back packing through Europe, while I had to stay home and had to take on line courses my freshmen year.

"Edward, I am sorry, but that's how I felt at the time." I said trying to salvage our good mood.

"It's alright. I am going to take a shower. Will you be alright?" He spoke softly hiding the pain I've cause him.

"I'll be fine."

He left the room and I stayed here immobilize. Great. Way to kill a good time Bella. Now he will never give me the recipe.

EPOV

I walked out of the room and headed to the shower. I felt like such an asshole. Like the worst human being to walk the Earth. She was right; she was here dealing with not only being pregnant, but Charlie, my family, college, while I was enjoying my college years. I am a bastard. Not once did I come back. I should have come back at least my first year, but I couldn't. I was offered an internship and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Throughout my college years, I'd intern during the summers and during my Christmas vacations. I was determined to be an editor. After finishing college, I was going to come back home. But then, Tanya announced to my family that she was pregnant on our graduation day. She didn't even tell me first. I never regretted her having Marie. She was the best thing that came out from my lousy marriage. At first, I wasn't going to marry Tanya. I wasn't in love with her. But, she was carrying my child, so I did the honorable thing. We married, and I tried to love her. I was always faithful to her and Marie, and I am pretty sure I would still be married to her for Marie's sake. But at the end, Tanya made it too easy. She'd been cheating on me for over a year. I finally had to contact a private investigator just to have proof of all her love affairs because every time I would accuse her. She would deny it. So, once I got the proof, our divorce began. Now, I am a free man. But I don't want to be free anymore. I want Bella and my son. I want both of them to be part of our lives. But can she forgive me? Can my son forgive me too? Most of all will Charlie finally shoot me? I needed to know more…I couldn't just go up to her and ask her if she is still loved me. Can I?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Updated a couple of minor things =)**


	7. Chapter 7:Intermission

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M. **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

"Bella!" I heard Edward calling me from across the hall. That was a very fast shower; he just left 10 minutes ago. He opened the door and stood there holding tight to the door frame.

"Yes?"

"Do you still love me?"

I must still be dreaming, did he just ask me if I was still in love with him?

"Do you still love me, because I've always love you." He spoke again. It must be the lack of sleep.

" I.. I...I.. I "I couldn't speak, I kept stuttering. He ran to my side and pressed his hand on my cheek.

"Bella, please I need to know. Do you have someone else? Am I too late? I know this is going too fast, but 8 years of both our lives has been taken from us and I can't waste any more time. Please talk to me." He eyes were getting red as if he wanted to cry. I've never seen him like this before.

"No" I said softly, what are you doing?

"I mean, no I am not with someone. It's just Anthony, Henry and I, that's about it." I said trying to compose myself.

"Henry?" He asked confused

"Our ferret" I said calmly. Oh shit, I forgot about the ferret.

"I should get back, I need to feed him," I said, trying to distract him. Maybe he won't notice.

"Bella, do you still love me?" Why does he keep asking me that? Of course I do, I've always loved him.

"Yes" I whispered in his ear like if it was still a secret, my secret.

"You love me?" He asked.

"Yes, do you want me to tattoo it across my forehead?"

He laughed and unexpectedly pressed lips against mine.

EPOV

I couldn't stop kissing her. I didn't want to, she tasted so good. How could I've not remember making love to her. Not even the kiss. For now on, I will never take any of it for grant it. This was our second chance.

"Edward," she whispered into between breaths.

"Yes," I let go of her lips and started to kiss her neck, gently tracing the out line of her body.

"Are you sure you love me?" She asked. I stopped. I was not angry; she had every right to doubt my feelings for her. I let go of her and looked her straight into her eyes.

"Bella, you have every right to doubt. But, in all honesty, I fall in love with you the moment Alice introduced us, right after my debate class. Do remember that day?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know if she also felt the same electric pulse I felt when I stood next to her.

"Yes I do. It was intense that's for sure." She replied.

"You felt it too?"

"Yes, I got goose bumps all over my body." She laughed.

"Yeah me too," I wanted to tell her how much she means to me.

"Why didn't you say anything back in high school? Or try to give me a hint you liked me?" She asked waiting patiently for my response.

"At first, I wanted to, but I was too shy. So I let a couple of months passed by to build up my courage. Then, when it was time for our sophomore party, I finally had the guts to ask you to the dance, but then I heard in the locker room that Mike Newton asked you out and that you said yes."

"What? He never asked me out. His mom talked to Charlie begging him to let me go with Mike to the dance. Charlie felt bad for his mom, so he forced me to go with him. I did it with the condition that he will drive us and pick us up and that it will be the only time he would ever fix me up with someone. If you would have asked me, I would've said yes" she as she held my hand.

"I wish I would've known that. I would've kidnapped you."

"You should have, it was awful. Luckily, I was a bad dancer so I kept stepping on Mike foot all night, even on purpose." She said laughing.

"Well I am glad you did. I am sorry I failed you. I would've tried to ask you out again, but the next morning I overheard some guys talk about you. They all had a crush on you. So I figured you would never go for me since you had quite a number of candidates to choose from." Guys always tried to get her attention, but she never noticed.

"I don't remember any of that." She thought to herself out loud.

"What about Tanya? If you liked me so much, why did you ask her out in our last year?"

"Actually, she asked me out? She found out my home address and had her diver drive her to my house. I was not home at the time. Esme, answered the door, and by the time I got home, they were both sitting in the living room talking. Then when I walked in the room, Tanya kissed me on the cheek and asked me to be her boyfriend. I didn't know what to say, Esme was there smiling, then Carlisle got home from work and then everyone showed up, my whole family was there waiting for my answer. I felt pressured so said yes because I didn't want to hurt her feelings." I was still angry with her. I should have known from the start she was not good.

"Wow, so she cornered you, very impressive on her part." She said smiling.

"Well, then I started to get to know her and she was very sweet to me. I didn't mind going out with her, the school year was almost over. But, before I left to Europe, I had to break it off with her since I was not going to come back. So I passed by her house to talk to her. She was not angry with me. She told me that she understood and that we could be friends.

"But then I saw her in Oxford. I didn't even know she applied there. We started off again as friends, by the end of my sophomore year; I asked her out because she was the only person who I thought understood me."

"So you fell in love with her?" She asked

"I don't think I ever loved her. I think I was just so comfortable with her being there. You have to understand that I was so alone in England. She was the only one I felt as ease with. But, that's not a good reason to be with someone. I guess I thought that I would eventually fall in love with her, that it would grow with time." I wanted her to know how I honestly thought at that time. Even though, I should've known better.

"But you married her?" She looked confused.

"I had to, I had no chose. She was expecting my child. She did not even tell me about it. She waited until the day of our graduation. Her family joined us for diner to celebrate and right before dessert; she stood up and asked me to stand next to her. And she raised her glass and said, '_Edward and I wanted all of you to be here tonight because we have some great news. We are having a baby. I am 3 weeks pregnant and soon we'll be moving to France_.' Everyone stood up and congratulated us, even my family was happy. I was in shock; I couldn't even talk nor move. Everyone patted me on my back. Esme was crying with happiness. I guess they didn't think anything of it since we finished with school and all. But the France part. I didn't even tell her that I had been offered a job in France. Later on, she apologized for not tell me first. That she was afraid of my reaction and that if she had everyone there it would make things easier for her." I sighed.

"How did she know about you traveling to France?"

"She told me, Esme told her about it. Which I guess is right since I did tell my parents that I was not going back home after graduation because I had to be in France in less than a week."

"But, you had a chose not to marry her." She said point blank. She was right I did.

"I know, but I wanted to do the honorable thing, I wanted to be part of my child's life. I wouldn't have married her, but I was afraid she would take Marie away from me and I couldn't let her. So we got married. It was a small wedding, which she was upset about. But, I didn't want a big wedding at all. Then we settled in France and well you know the rest." I said.

We stayed silent for a while. She kept her eyes on me. Then she leaned forward and kissed me gently.

"What is that for?" I whispered.

"For being honest with me, and letting me stay in your house over night." She smiled. She looked so beautiful in the morning.

"I wonder what I would get, if I let you stay over for a week." I said lightly. All of the sudden, she threw her arms around my neck and started to kiss me hard. I liked it and managed to push myself on top of her without disturbing her sprained ankle. She lifted my shirt leaving me bare. I unbutton her blouse while I kiss her neck. She moaned my name and I lost control. I wanted her now.

BPOV

"Edward" I moaned his name, I couldn't help it. His hands were all over my body. I was trembling with desire. He removed my blouse and I help him with my jeans. We threw are clothing on the floor and I started to kiss his sweet lips again.

I felt a little scared. I hadn't been intimate with someone in over 8 years, Edward was my first and it stayed that way. I mean, I'd gone out on dates with several guys, too many to count. Alice made a list since she was the one who set me up in all these dates. But there were only first dates, it never got this far.

"Bella are you sure about this?" He asked me before removing my panties. I looked him in the eye and told him yes. I wanted to help him by removing my bra, but he stopped me.

"No, don't I want to do it," he whispered in my ear. His lips were all over my body once again and I fought the urge to scream. He unclipped my bra and gently nibbled my nipples. At that point I couldn't help myself.

"Edward, fuck me" I whispered. I could feel him smiling under my breast.

"Oh I plan to later, but right now I want to make love to you."

He took his time. Every single movement he made was too much for me to handle. I grabbed his hair hard, as he crushed inside me. It was exactly how I remembered except that this time I wouldn't let him forget.


	8. Chapter 8:Morning light

**Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I did writing it.**

EPOV

How could I not remember this? I must have had a concussion after that night because I'm one hundred percent sure that I would never forget this. Especially the way our bodies moved as I made love to her over and over again. No caring about the time or day.

By the time we paused to breath, it was already eight o'clock. I held her tight not wanting to let her. Her back laid on my chest as I played with her hair.

"Edward, we should get up. I still have to feed the ferret." She said breaking our silence. I didn't want to let go of her, I wanted to stay in bed for 8 more years, to make up for lost time. I grab her hand and kissed it.

"We still have two hours, round 4?" I asked, hoping she would agree. She laughed and shook her head.

"What do you think I am? Made out of steel, I am pretty sure tomorrow I will be sore."

"Don't worry I'll rub some bengay on you, if you like?" I said playfully.

"Very funny, isn't that for old people? Are you calling me old?" She asked slapping my arm.

"No, it's just that I plan on making love to you every night so I want you to be prepared. I don't want you be sort every morning when I am done with you."

"Oh, what about fucking me, you promised me you would? " She asked in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, I plan on doing both. But I think we are going to need Esme help."

"What?" She immediately sat up right with at confused and disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, she's going to have to sound proof our room. You don't want our children to hear your screams, do you?" I kiss her lips.

"You're so cocky." She said as she pushed me off the bed.

"Thank you, I hope it was to your liking." I winked and I stood up from the bed gathering our clothes from the floor. I notice her checking out my butt.

"If you keep staring at it too much, I am going to have to get a restraining order against you Bella."

"Well you don't have to Mr. Cullen." She said as she tried to hide her red face with the covers.

"And why not, Miss. Swan?"

"Because that butt is all mine, I even put a mark on it." She laughing as she pointed at my left cheek. What? I turn my neck to see what she was laughing at. There it was a little bite mark.

"How did that happen?" I asked myself out loud.

"I am not sure maybe in round 2 or maybe in the last round." We both laughed as I tried to climb back to her. Then I heard my cell phone beep.

"Who is it?" Bella asked

"Alice sent me a text message."

"What does it say?"

"She wrote, Edward, I left Bella some clothes for her to wear this morning. It's inside the closet. Love you Alice." I laughed, that little pixie, she knew this was going to happen.

"But how did she know I am here?"

Before I could answer her another text came in.

"Edward, don't wreck your brain, I didn't know she was there until Rose informed me. She found out through Esme who was told by Carlisle that Bella got injury and would probably stay over your house. I was positive you were not going to let her go home, so I figured she stayed over. Oh and the clothes, that was a lucky guess, I always thought that someday she would. " I read aloud.

"That little pixie!"

"I'll have to thank her when she comes back." She will probably want something big, like a car.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?' I asked Bella, putting Alice's gift for later.

"Sure, but before we head to the game, I have to pass by my house. Henry must be cursing at me."

"We will." I said as I went to run the water for our bath.

………………………

9 AM

BPOV

We managed to get ready without any casualties. There were several moments when we acted like a couple of horny teenagers, but made it out alive.

We were on our way to my house. I was really worried about Henry, Anthony loves that ferret. If he knew that I forgot to feed him, I will never hear the end of it. Anthony was such a responsible child that I never had to worry about him. He was pretty independent more than must adults, Emmett. I never asked him to do any chores or do his homework. He did them all on his own. It was easy raising him especially with Edward's family help over the years. I was indebted to them for live.

"Bella, when do you think it would be a good time to tell Anthony?" Edward asked breaking my thoughts.

"Tonight, the sooner we do it, the better it would be for him." I didn't want to keep it a secret. Edward was right, 8 years is too much time lost. I didn't want to waste it. I know that Edward loves me and that I love him. Is not like I wanted our relationship to be rushed, but I didn't mind. I wanted him to be by my side all the time. So I had to ask, "what about us?'

"Well, I am in love with you, Bella. I know that everything feels like its moving to fast, but not for me. I want us to be together. You, me, Anthony and Marie, the people I love." He said. I wanted to kiss him right there, but he was driving and I didn't want to cause an accident so I waited until I got home.

"This one is it, make a right here." Edward parked his Volvo and walked over to my side to open my door. Before he carried me I wanted to tell him that I felt exactly the same way he did.

"Edward?"

"Yeah" he said as he lifted me from the seat into his arms.

"I don't think we are moving too fast. I think we are not moving fast enough." He smiled and gently kissed my lips. I opened the door and he carried me inside. The house was a mess. I hadn't finished my cleaning.

"Sorry the house is a mess. Spring cleaning you know." I said coyly.

"Thank God, I was going to tell you, you've been robbed," We both laughed as put me down on the couch. Soon after, he tried to find Henry. It took Edward 30 minutes to find that rascal.

Henry did not look so happy when Edward cornered him. He tried to bite him, until Edward managed to give him some food. After that, they both became fast friends.

"Ready to go?" I asked, interrupting Edward as he played with Henry.

"Sorry, sure lets go." He was about to lift me off the coach when he stopped.

"Bella, what if he doesn' want me?" I reached for his hands and said, "Edward, he is a smart kid. He'll understand this whole situation. I don't think he won't want you especially if you didn't even know he existed. It's not your fault, he will see that." I said as I kissed his lips.

"Alright let's get going, I miss them." He said as he carried me to the car.

"Me too," I whispered to myself.

……………………..

9:55 am

BPOV

We drove to the park, all the parents had arrived early; we were luckily to find a parking space. Thank God because Anthony would kill me if I had shown up late.

Right as we park I saw Jasper carrying a set of crouches our way.

"Hey Jasper," I said as Edward opened my door and gently set my feet on the ground.

"Here you go, Carlisle said you fell again. Where was it this time?" He asked curious as I took the crouches.

"Outside my house," Edward said," she was trying to escape right after she kissed me." They both laughed as I got redder by the second. I wanted to hit him.

"No I didn't, you kissed me!" I shouted back.

"No, Bella, I quit remember you leaning over and kissing me, I could barely breath, you were all over me." He teased. That's it; I grabbed one of the crouches and hit his foot.

"Ouch." He said laughing, "What was that for?"

Jasper laughed at our little scene and said, "Well I see you two are still the same." He was right we would always disagree about the little things in order to get each others reaction. We laughed it off and walked to the field.

Anthony ran towards us, "Hey mom, you're on time." He said smiling, that little smart ass. Edward let out a little laugh. Then Anthony noticed we were still holding hands.

"Edward can I have a word with you?" Anthony asked. That's weird, what did he want to talk to Edward about?

"Sure." Edward said.

"Sweetie, don't you have to go play?" I tried to interject, but failed.

"No, Emmett said that he will put me on the second half of the game. He said that some parents have been complaining about not letting their kid play. So can we talk Edward?" He asked again.

Oh shit…. Do you think he knows?

**Sorry for ending it here… please don't hate me. The next chapter will be a finally to this story, so stay tune!**


	9. Chapter 9:Revelation

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 9: Revelation

EPOV

Did he know? I acted casual, however inside I was scared. I had no idea what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Sure lead the way," I turned to face Bella, "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded as Anthony reached for my hand and pulled me to other side of the field. There were a couple of benches unoccupied so I sat down and Anthony sat next to me. He stared at the ground and I patiently waited for him to start our conversation.

"Edward how long do you know my mother?"

"I know Bella since high school. Alice introduced us after we moved here." I said coolly. This was an interesting situation; I thought Bella and I were going to tell him together, but apparently I was going to do it alone. She definitely owned me one.

"Carlisle told me that the reason why I've never met you was because right after high school you left to Europe. It's that right?" He asked curiously. He definitely knows. He waited for my response as the palms of my hands began to sweat. I felt my heart accelerate, but remained calm.

"Yes, that is right. The next day after graduation, I traveled to Rome. I stayed there with some buddies of mine for a week and then we made our way north. At the end of our trip we made it all the way to Germany." I paused to clear my throat, "I was never planning on coming back home since I only had a week to go back to England." Drops of sweat began to roll from the side of my forehead as I waited for the next question.

"What were you doing in England?" I smiled at the question. It was an easy one, one that I could simply answer.

"I was accepted to go to Oxford University. I got a full scholarship, so I thought that I would travel through Europe before starting school."

"Did you like it there?" he asked, this time lifting his eyes away from the ground and into my mine.

"Yes, I did. It was a great experience, but I missed my family too. I wanted to come back in the summers and for the holidays, but I got an internship at the end of my first semester. It was for this renowned publishing company and since I really wanted to become an editor, I decided to accept it." I was satisfied with my answer. He could probably understand why I never came back. At least I hoped he did.

"Did they come to visit you?" He asked as he looked at my family from a distance.

"Twice a year one of them would travel to see me. It was hard to spend time with them since I would always be busy with work or school." He nodded and looked back at the ground.

"Carlisle also told me that you and Marie will be living here." Here we go. He wanted to know why I came back.

"At first, I decided to come back because I wanted to start my own publishing company and I wanted your mom to be part of it." I said in all truthfulness because that was my first intension in coming back home. I wanted Bella to be my business partner, even though, I was sure she wouldn't agree to it at first, but with a little begging I am pretty sure she will accept.

We stayed silent for a while. Until, I noticed he was staring at my birth mark. We both shared the same mark. I felt like I was no longer talking to a child, but a grown up. He was so brave. He must have figured it out and our birth marks were the final proof to all his speculations.

"But now I have a different reason to stay." I said wanting for him to ask me what it was, but he never did. He stayed silent and that scared me.

"If I would have known son, I would have come back in a heart beat." Was all I could say, he lifted his head to meet my eyes. I could tell he understood. I hope he was able to see my honesty.

"I know." He finally said.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked.

"I don't think it's up to me. I was fine; I had my mom and Carlise, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, and now Claire." He said smiling back. This time he sounded like an eight year old. We both laughed at his response.

"So you were happy growing up?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"So are we good?"

"Are you planning on sticking around?" He asked no longer laughing.

"Oh, I am pretty sure you'll get sick of me by the end of the week," I elbowed him in the arm. "Anthony, I don't plan on ever leaving your side." And that was the truth.

"What about mom?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Don't tell her this, but I plan on marrying your mother."

"Really?" He looked at me with a happy grin on his face.

"Of course I love your mom and I love you too."

All of the sudden, he jumped on top of me and knocked me off the bench. We were both on the ground laughing and playfully wrestling. But, our fun end when I heard Bella yell.

"ANTHONY BENJAMINE SWAN! YOU GET OFF EDWARD THIS MINUTE YOUNG MAN!" She yelled as she tried to walk over to us. Thankfully, Jasper managed to help her with her crouches. I've never seen her that upset before, I liked it.

Anthony lifted himself off of me as I straighten myself up. We were still laughing.

"You're in trouble." I murmured to him. All he did was laugh harder as he nodded. Finally, Bella reached us followed by the rest of my family. They all looked so alarmed. But, I was happy.

"What is so funny young man?" She asked confused.

"I wasn't attacking dad, I was giving him a hug." He said trying to compose himself. Did he just say dad? I couldn't believe my ears, he called me dad. I felt like crying, but Emmett was here and had a video recorder. I couldn't risk it.

"Oh.. well okay.. um," was all Bella could say, until she finally composed herself, "Why don't you go play. I am pretty sure Emmett needs you. Right Emmett?" she turned to look at Emmett.

"Yeah, sure, come on Anthony, we are getting killed out there." Emmett said as he patted him on the shoulder. Anthony turned around and said, "Okay, bye dad." I stood there and just waved bye to him. I was shocked. He ran with Emmett without a care in the world smiling.

BPOV

Did he just say dad… twice?

"I knew he would understand son." Esme spoke giving Edward a hug.

"He's a smart kid, Edward. He figured it out all by himself," Carlisle added as he gave me a hug.

"I can't wait to tell Alice. Oh shit, I have to go. I have to go pick her up at the airport." Jasper said as he ran off the field.

"Daddy? Why did Anthony called you dad and what's shit?" Marie asked as Rose put her down. It's a good thing I was not Edward at this moment. I think answering her first question would be easy compared to the second one.

Edward lowered himself to face Marie and pulled her closer to him, "Sweetie, Anthony said that because he is my son." he said in calm voice. I was happy to hear him call Anthony his son. "As per for your uncle Jasper, you are going to have to ask him yourself." Good one, putting it back on Jasper. I doubt he will be able to answer that one.

"Okay, but I don't have to share my room with Anthony?" She said and we all started to laugh. No longer fearing for the worst, but realizing that it was all going to be okay.

"Don't worry. You'll still have your room. We have plenty of rooms in the house." He told her. Wait! Are we moving in with him? He never told me that!

"Okay," she said as she turned around and pulled my hand, "Bella will you be coming home too?" I didn't know what to say, until I saw Edward nod his head. I tried to kneel down with Edward's help.

"I am not sure, it depends. Will you be okay with that?" I wasn't sure she wanted me there. I mean apparently she was fine with Anthony.

She nodded her little head and said, "Yes, you smell good." She liked me too. I wanted to carry her up, but due to my injury, I just gave her a big hug.

EPOV

I wasn't surprise to see Maria so cheerful to find out that Bella and Anthony were going to be part of our family. She had so much love to give, no matter how small she really was. She amazed me every time.

"Daddy, can we go back. I want to see Anthony play."

"Sure sweetie, let's go." I placed her on my shoulder while Bella walked next to me as we headed back to the field, keeping an eye on her; just to make sure she didn't fall.

There we stood as one happy family, cheering Anthony on. Bella looked so beautiful, especially when she shouted from the top of her lungs as some kid knocked Anthony over. Luckily, Anthony was not injured and was able to continue the game. As for Bella, well the referee wanted to escort her off the field when she tried to start a fight with him for not calling out the penalty. She looked so cute all angry. That and the thought of our night together made me want her even more.

I hadn't notice I was staring at her for so long fantasying about our night and the others to come, until she slap my arm.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? This is a family gathering Mr. Cullen. Do you want me to have to escort you out" I loved it when she called me Mr. Cullen.

"Well if by escorting me out means you'll have your way with me, then I accept." I whispered in her hear. She looked at me and then to our children.

"Tempting, but we can't. So behave yourself." She smiled turning her attention back to the game. She was right. It was Anthony's big game and I loved watching him play. He was a natural. So I composed myself for now, but later she'll be all mine.

"Bella, you weren't kidding about the handcuffs right?" I asked smiling at her.

She laughed and kissed my lips softly, "Wouldn't you like to know."

What a tease. She definitely wants me….round 6!

The End

**Thank you all for all your comments. I really enjoyed reading them and writing this story. You guys are the best! **

**I know I have not answered all your questions in this chapter like why Edward can't remember what happened that night or if Charlie will finally shoot him. But, don't worry there is a reason for my madness. Like I had always intended to do, I am writing an epilogue to answer all your questions . . . so don't worry, I'll have it out soon. It's a long one so I hope you will all be happy with it. Thanks again!**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all these wonderful characters.**

**A/N: I hope all of you enjoy this long long epilogue. This finally takes place months after Bella and Anthony are settled in Edward's home. **

3:00 AM

EPOV

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's me Jasper. AlicewaterjustbrokesoIwillmeetyouguysinthehospital."

Click. He hanged up_._

"Who was that?" Bella asked softly.

"Oh it was just Jasper, something about water breaking. Go back to sleep." I whispered as my sweet Bella on her forehead. Maybe he has a leak in his house and wanted to share the news with me, weird.

"Alice!" We both screamed. We quickly go up.

"Okay I'll call my dad" Bella said as she grabbed the phone.

"I'll …what do I do?"

"Why don't you go make us some breakfast?" She asked smiling so innocently. She looked like an angle with really funky hair, but I didn't want to tell her that she looked like porcupine… a cute porcupine of course.

"Bella, its 3 am. You're hungry?" She nodded as she explained to Charlie that he needed to stay and watch the children for us. Alice was going into labor and we needed to be there otherwise she would kill us. Alice's words not ours. I for one believed her forewarning; she can really hold on to a grudge. Once when we were 8, I missed one of her dance recitals and she stopped talking to me for a week. Granted, it was the best week on my life! But, I hated seeing her so upset that I had to apologize. She some times still brings it up and that was when we were 8, so image what would happen if we missed the birth of her first child at this age. I didn't want to think about it so I quickly got dressed and headed down stairs as Bella stayed behind talking to Charlie.

I stood in front of the kitchen and pondered what to make for me because I already knew what Bella wanted, pancakes.

Ever since we got married, that's all she would have for breakfast. I think she has some kind of obsession. I wonder if there are support groups that dealt with powdered food addictions. I'll have to Google it some time.

As I was finishing mixing all the ingredients, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I quickly adding my secrete weapon to the bowl and placed to batter mix in the pan.

I never let her see how I'd prepare it. Afraid that if she ever figured it out, she would either leave me or I would find her one day engulfed in pancakes. So, I kept a close watch on her, but just in case, I memorized the recipe and threw away the card.

"Charlie will be here soon and says hi." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"No he didn't." I turned around and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Well, he did not say it technically, but he did ask for you?"

"Really, what did he say?"

"He asked if you still lived here. He was concerned." She smiled as if trying to convince me that it was cute for Charlie to keep asking that question. Apparently it never got old with her.

"He's only concern about you. Not me."

Charlie was still not to happy to see me. I tried to explain to him the whole story, but he kept chasing me around the house, which was not that bad until he went back inside to find his shoot gun. I would never ever forget that day. I pleaded with Bella to come with me but she made the excuse of 'who would take care of the kids'. I tried to bribe the children to stay with Emmett or Carlisle, but they refused taking her side. At least Alice agreed to go with me. I waited for her outside Charlie's house, until her text stated she was running late. Unfortunately Charlie noticed my car and was waiting for me to come out. _(Flash back)_

_I opened my car door and walked toward the house. There he stood in front of the porch with his arms crossed. This was going to be hard._

"_Hello Charlie. I heard you got remarried. Congra-"He cut me off._

"_What do you want Edwin?" He asked looking back inside his house. I bet he was looking for his gun. I had to make this quick._

"_Charlie, I wanted to speak to you about Bella and Anthony." _

_And that's when all hell broke loose; he didn't give me any time to continue my speech, instead he took off after me. I kept running around the house trying to find a good hiding spot. But it was not use so I kept running. _

"_**How dare you come back here? I am going to kill you!"**__ He yelled as we ran around the house for the second time._

"_Charlie, I swear I didn't know about Anthony, I just found out!"_

"_Save your excuses Edwin, Bella does not want to hear it!" That's when I stopped running and turned to face him. He stood still surprise of my bold move. _

"_She already forgave me Charlie. I am here to ask for her hand in marriage!" I yelled back angry. Angry because this whole mess was not my fault it was all Tanya's doing. _

_He didn't say anything. He stood there silent, thinking. He's anger suddenly faded and now wore a smile across his face. _

_Oh oh that's not good. _

_Suddenly, Charlie rushed inside his house and I started to run towards my car, but I was too late. He held his shoot gun tightly against his chest. Then I knew he was really going to shoot me! _

"_Charlie, think about this, you can't shoot me!" I yelled as I ran for my life again._

"_Don't worry Edwin, I'll make it quick!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he honestly didn't care. Where the fuck was Alice!_

_I made sure I kept running, hoping that he would soon give up or just collapse. But it was no use; we were already running for 20 minutes, doing laps around the house. It didn't look like he was going to give up any time soon. It was as if he had trained all this time for this day to come. _

"_Charlie! Put that gun down!" Alice screamed. Thank goodness, she's here. Late, but here._

_Charlie stopped running and put his gun down. Man, Alice was good. But, to be save I kept running, I wasn't sure if he was bluffing._

"_Edward, you can stop running, he is not going to shoot you!" Alice yelled across the lawn. So I stopped and stood behind my car, just in case. Alice walked inside the house with Charlie, I stayed outside waiting for her to call me. After a few minutes, she walked outside and waved me to come in. _

_As I stood at the door, I noticed Charlie was sitting in his seat without his gun. Relieved I joined Alice in the couch. We stayed silent for a while until Alice spoke, well she actually yelled._

"_You guys are acting like children! Edward talk, Charlie listens!" She was so damming, but at least Charlie didn't argue with her._

_I explained to Charlie about the mess Tanya had caused from the start. How Tanya kept Bella's letter hidden from me. The one letter Bella wrote after she gave birth to Anthony. Also, how she confessed everything to me on one of my trips back to Paris a month after Bella and Anthony moved in with us. (Flashback within flashback)_

_I had just finished a meeting with a potential client, when I noticed Tanya sitting alone. I ignored her, until she walked up to me and asked to be forgiven. I refused to listen to her until she told me that she was the only person who knew why I couldn't remember what happened that night. I wasn't sure if I should listen to her, but Bella and I really wanted to know the truth, so I stayed and listened._

_She admitted putting something in my drink and how her plan was ruined when her parents called her home. Initially, her intension was to get me in bed with her in order to get pregnant. Not only did I want to throw up at that point, but I was shocked to hear how far she had gone just to please her selfish need. _

_She continued on confessing that since her first planned was ruined; she broke into my room early in the morning before the commencement ceremony, only to find Bella's note next to my pillow and me naked underneath my sheets. _

_Knowing that the effects that drug would have distorted my memory, she threw the note away, and then dressed me up in my clothes, hoping that I would not remember what happened between Bella and me. At the moment I wanted to strangle her, and then take a bath, a long bath scrubbing every inch of my body._

_After shaking out the mental image from my head, I wasn't sure I should believe this tale. But, it made sense. I had to be drug not to remember making love to Bella._

_At the end of her confession she asked to be forgiven, but I told her that the only person she needed to apologize to was Bella. She refused, which was no surprise to me since she always disliked her. I told her in that case I had nothing to discuss with her and I walked out leaving her there alone._

_Charlie was shocked to hear the extremities Tanya had taken just to kept Bella away from me, but he still thought I should have come back or at least tried to get in contact with her. _

"_Edward, if my daughter forgave you and wants to marry you, I can't to anything about it. She is a grown woman. But, if you ever hurt her or Anthony, Alice will not be able to stop me from shooting you, got it." Even after everything I've told him, he still did not find pity on me. _

"_I understand Charlie. I just want you to know that I give you permission to shoot me if I ever mess up. But I won't" He just nodded. I am guessing he was agreeing to shoot me if I ever fucked up, but I was not going to asked him. _

"Earth to Edward," Bella spoke breaking my thoughts of that day.

"Sorry what were you say?"

"That Charlie is just worried about me. Can't you blame him?"

"No. But it's been over 8 months and he still calls me Edwin." I hated when he called me that name, my name is Edward for Christ sakes.

"He is just kidding around. Give him time. He'll warm up to you." She smiled as she tried to look over my shoulders.

"Don't worry I'd made your favorite." I said dryly.

"Can't wait to taste them," She kissed my cheek and headed back upstairs, "I go check on the kids."

The pancakes were ready, I made extra just in case Charlie wanted some. Maybe I can win him over with my pancakes? I'd worked on his daughter.

The doorbell rang as I noticed we had 5 boxes of pancake mix. Bella definitely went go over board grocery shopping last night. Fearing for her safety and the safety of our children, I tossed the other three behind the can goods as I made my way to answer the door.

"Hello Charlie, thank you for coming over so fast." I said politely.

"Sure Edwin. Where's Bella?"

"She is checking up on the kids before we head out. Please come in."

He walked passed me and straight into the living to turn on the TV.

"So Charlie, would you like some pancakes?" I offered as a truce.

"I don't want to impose Edwin" But, he declined still calling me Edwin.

"Hey dad thanks for coming." Bella said as she reached over to give Charlie a hug.

"No problem Bells, anything for my grandchildren," He said with a smile on his face. At least his considered Marie part of his family. He adored her the minute he met her especially after hearing her name. I was the one to pick it, I always loved Bella's middle name. Lucky for me, Tanya never recognized the name. But, if I ever saw her again, not that I want to, I will gladly confessed to it.

"Dad, would you like some pancakes?"

"That would be great Bells." I couldn't believe my ears; I had just offered him some. Reluctant to make small talk with Charlie, I walked over to the kitchen and started to eat my pancakes. Bella practically swallowed all four stacks.

"Edward, can I have the rest of your pancakes?" She smiled at me so sweetly, I couldn't deny her.

"Sure, I am not hungry any more. I am going to go up and get the car keys. Are you ready to go?' Hoping she wouldn't ask me to make some more, she nodded as she was trying to finish the last stack.

I grabbed the car keys and noticed Marie's teddy bear was on our bed. I headed over to her room and placed it next to her. She looked so peaceful. I kissed her forehead and made my way over to Anthony's room. His room was the biggest one in the house compared to ours. At first, he didn't want to take it, but we insisted. There he had more than enough space to accommodated Henry and his little family.

"Dad?' Anthony whispered.

"Yes son."

"What are you doing up?'

"Your grandpa Charlie is here, mom and I have to go to the hospital. Alice just went into labor." I whispered as I sat next to him.

"Okay, I am tired."

"Go back to sleep then. We'll see you in the morning, hopefully." I kissed his forehead and make my way across the room.

"Goodnight dad."

I still couldn't believe how easily Anthony accepted me, accepted us. He loved Marie; he would always hold her hand and watch over her. He was a great big brother, as opposed to Emmett. I was more his big brother, than he was mine.

"Edward, let's go." Bella whispered outside the door. I walked over to her and kissed her again.

"By the way, I think we are out on pancake mix, we might need to pass by and get some afterwards." Great.

We said goodbye to Charlie and headed to the hospital.

"Are you anxious?" I asked Bella.

"A bit, I hope she got the epidural."

"I hope so too for Jasper sake" I would hate to be him right now.

We drive silently, until Bella yelled, "I think my water broke!"

"What? Right now!"

"Yes, what do you think I am making it up?" The seat was completely wet.

"Edward, drive faster!"

"Oh, now you want me to drive fast, what about the other times!"

"Edward, if you don't drive any faster! Ahhhhhhh!" She looked in pain. I tried to stay calm; there was no need for both of us to be panicking.

"Bella, I am right here. Do your breathing exercise." I said, which apparently was the wrong thing to say to a pregnant woman who is about to go into labor.

"You do it! I need drugs!" She screamed, "I NEED THEM NOW!" She was holding tight to the seats. My Italian seats.

I tried to drive faster, but Bella kept pulling my right arm.

"Bella, I need both my arms to drive."

"NO, I need it more than you do." Man, she was really bossy. I kind of liked it.

We finally managed to get there without Bella biting my head off. I carried her into the emergency room and found a nurse to help us. They put Bella in a wheelchair and we rolled inside.

"I am sorry Mr.?" The nurse asked.

"Cullen, please call me Edward, this is my wife Bella." I said pointing to Bella as she tried to control her breathing.

"Edward, well we don't have enough rooms, so you have to stay here." She said. The area looked like a war zone; I wasn't going to have our baby in this place.

". ME .A .ROOM. NOW!" Bella yelled. She looked so sexy with her porcupine hair do.

"Nurse" I looked at her tag, "Nurse Anderson, my sister is in this hospital, she's also in labor, is there anyway we can room with her?" I said giving her my dazzling smile.

"Well..ah…fine, only if she agrees to it. What her name?"

"Alice Hale" I said immediately.

"Okay wait here, I go find out." She walked over to the counter as I stayed with Bella.

"Edward, you big flirt." Bella teased.

"I didn't flirt, I simply informed her about our situation." She laughed, and looked resentful, "Edward, I am sorry for screaming at you earlier."

"That's okay, I can take it."

"Well you are going to have to because I plan on doing lots more." She looked so cute, I wanted to laugh, but kept it inside, seeing how her hormones were acting up.

"How are you doing?" I asked worried for her health. She looked in so much pain during her contractions.

"I am okay right now, but when the contractions come, it's unbearable."

"Don't worry you can scream at me all you want if you have to."

"Thanks Edward, I love you."

"I love you too."

The nurse walked over to us and said that we were cleared to stay in Alice's room. I wheeled Bella in the elevator and hit the last floor. As soon as the elevator door opened, a nurse was standing in front of us.

"Mrs. and Mr. Cullen, I presumed,"

"Yes that's us" I said holding on to Bella's hand.

"I am Nancy. I'll be your nurse for this morning's shift. As you already know, your doctor is already here." Oh shit, I forgot to call the doctor. It's a good thing Bella had the same obstetrician as Alice, "So I will take you to your room. Follow me please."

She wheeled Bella through the corridor as I held her hand. The floor was practically empty and quite, not a single noise, until we heard a loud scream from on of the rooms.

"Get me my shoe!" The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. Until we opened the door to our room and Alice was there holding on to Jasper's hair. He didn't look happy, more like in pain.

"Bella! Good you're here, tell my husband, that I need to wear my white stilettos. The one I have on does not match with my gown."

"Alice, I don't think you should be wearing any shoes," Bella said as I placed her on the bed next to Alice.

"First of all, says who? I had this gown made just for this birth, and I am wearing it with those shoes," Alice pointed at the high heeled shoes seating on the couch, "Second, what's with the hair?" Confused by Bella's frantic hair do, she tried to reach over to fix it. I held back my laughter as Bella and Jasper glared at me.

"Sweetie, let's make a deal, which one would you prefer the drugs or the shoes?" Jasper asked calmly. He was truly a genius; of course she will take the drugs. I would.

"I'll take the shoes." She said smiling at her husband.

"Are you sure Alice, this is really painful. I am thinking of taking a double shot." Bella intervened as she patted her hair down.

"Nope, please put on my shoes." Jasper walked over to the couch and grabbed the shoes.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Alice screamed and the shoes went flying up in the air.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Jasper looked in pain, like I did when ever Bella would scream.

"No! I am not okay! Where're my shoes!"

"Alice, you need the drugs, please take them!" Jasper shouted back.

Thankfully, the doctor walked in. Bella and I watched the whole episode unfold as the Doctor convinced her to give up the shoes.

"Alice, look I am also going barefoot, it's the new thing." Ah, Bella, she looked so adorable trying to make Alice feel better.

"I never read that," Alice said calmly.

"Well I have. I saw it in the latest baby magazine. It's the new rave in Europe." Bella said smiling at Alice, trying to convince her that a new style had evolved and Alice took the bit.

"That's not true, is it?" I whispered in Bella's ear.

"No, but she does not have to know that." She mumbled as her concentration subsided.

After several hours of screams and hair pulling on Alice's part, Bella was the first to deliver. I kept her calm rubbing her back as she pushed for dear life.

"You're doing well, love. That's it. You're almost there. You can do it. You got it. I'm right here."

"Edward! If you don't shut up I will make sure you won't have any more children. EVER!" Bella shouted, so I stopped the peep talk.

Then, I heard a scream, no longer from Bella, but from a little one.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you have a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor announced as he hand over our daughter to Bella. I took a look at our daughter, tears filled my eyes. She was the most beautiful thing we had created that night. The night Bella slept over my house after she tried to run away from me, but tripped on her own two feet. That was the happiest night of my life, our second chance at happiness.

"Oh, she is so small. What should we name her Edward?" Bella asked as she kept her eyes on our daughter. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't know? I thought the naming part was your department." I said quietly as I wiped her tears away.

"No. I thought you were looking up the names." She whispered back.

"No, I remembered when you went out and bought that baby book filled with possible names."

"Yes, I know. I bought it so you can find the name."

After several back and forwards of potential names, Alice intervened, "You could name her Isabella!" Yes, personally I liked that name!

"No. Don't like it." Bella said.

"But why, I love your name." I said giving a gently kiss to our nameless daughter.

"I know, but she should be entitled to have her own name."

"I think she will love to have your name" I insisted

"I don't want her to."

"Well I do."

"AHHHHHHHHHwillyou justpickanyfuckingnamealready!" Alice screamed as her contraction kicked in.

"DOCTOR!" Jasper yelled.

Chaos broke out. Alice was screaming as she kept pushing. Jasper kept yelling in pain as she pulled his hair. The nurse running around trying to find the shoes after Jasper tossed it in the air. The doctor struggled to concentrate as Alice kept pulling his hair too.

Then a scream.

"Alice! You can let go of my hair!" Jasper yelled.

"," the doctor said calmly, "Can you please let go of my hair too." Alice looked embarrassed and let go.

"Sorry." She voiced out as she collapse on the bed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale you have a beautiful baby girl." Jasper grabbed tight to his daughter as tears ran down his face.

"She's so tiny. She is just like Alice." Jasper mumbled.

"Oh, let me see her" Alice said and for the first time in Alice's life time, she stayed quite for 10 minutes as she starred at her daughter. It was a new world record for her. She even forgot about her shoes.

"I got it! Lily." Alice announced walking everyone up, "Lily Hale! That's it."

"Umm..What about my baby girl?" Bella pouted.

"Don't worry love, I got it." I walked over to her and placed our daughter on her lap, "Eden"

Bella smiled with a tear rolling down her cheek, "It's perfect. It felt like heaven that night we made-"

"Hey hey we have children in here." Jasper interrupted. But she didn't have to say it. I already knew what she meant by it.

"Now we have this little one to show it off." I said wrapped my arms around Bella as she held our daughter tight. We all stayed silent until all the rest of our family joined us. Then Alice remembered her shoes and Bella asked for pancakes.

………

BPOV

It's been a month since Eden came home from the hospital. Everyone, especially Marie was excited to meet her. It was truly love at first sight. She loved Eden so much she wanted her to stay in her room; we were all surprised at her request since she never lets anyone stay in her room. However, after several cries from Eden at night, Marie insisted we take her back.

Anthony was also happy to get another sister since he like being a big brother. As for Edward, he was amazing with Eden. He wouldn't even allow me to feed her without him being there. I was pretty sure if he had breast, he would have done it himself.

As for our publishing company, it had been running smoothly even after Eden was born. I was able to work from home while Edward ran back and forth not wanting to miss one single moment of Eden's day. After several runs, we finally installed a web cam in his office so he could see her when ever he wanted to.

Oh and I also ran into Tanya. She tried to hide from me behind the produce department, but I caught her. I introduced her to Eden as she tried to apologize for everything that had happened. Without hearing her out, I forgave her. She was shocked of how easily I had just forgiving her. I was also surprised myself, but I had a long time to think things through and it all made sense, to me at least. Edward thought I was crazy, but things happed for a reason. So I forgave her. When she asked why, I told her that if it wasn't for her I would have never gotten my precious family today. So I thanked her for drugging Edward that night, and asked her to thank her parents for pulling her out of the party. Oh, I also thanked her for Marie. I told her that I thought it was wonderful how she named her daughter after me. She looked puzzled until I example to her that it was my middle name. She didn't look pleased at the news, but I didn't care. I grabbed on to Eden and said goodbye to Tanya as we walked away leaving the past behind us and looking forward our future.

Oh.. and according to Alice, our future looks tickled in pink. Her words not mine.

**I hope you all enjoyed my little story. I am please with the ending and I hope you all agreed. But I am pretty sure a few of you will disagree..... all comments are welcome (please be kind =)**

**Thank all for your interest in my first story, I have other stories cooked up in my head… I just need to type them down =) **

**Don't lose faith in me. Thank you all once again for your reviews! **


End file.
